Newer Directions
by ItzJaneDoe
Summary: After an accidental house fire, Broadway power couple Rachel and Jesse St. James move back to the small town of Lima, Ohio to teach with triplets Ryan, Riley, and Rebecca St. James. Follow the triplets and the next generation through their personal trials and tribulations with not one, not two, but three Glee Clubs at WMHS. (SYOC CLOSED/slight AU, rated T for language and themes)
1. Back Home For The First Time

Hey, the name's Jane. First SYOC ever so I hope you guys enjoy. It's a bit AU from the Glee that ended that we all still love and care for but most of this is canon. More info found below and on my profile, enjoy! :)

* * *

 **1**

"Rachy!"

"Dads!" The 45-year old woman called back the minute she got out of her car, running to the garage door of 241 Birch Hill Road on that early summer morning. Both LeRoy and Hiram Berry trapped their daughter into their arms with smiles. Her husband, Jesse, leaned on the passenger car door, his arms crossed and his smile just as bright.

"Family hug, get over here, young man!" Hiram yelled, still hugging on to Rachel with LeRoy, who silently rolled his eyes.

"It's good to see you again, Hiram and LeRoy."

"Especially under these circumstances, huh? Egging our daughter, leading her to Shelby without our knowledge or our permission, and now burning down your own family's house. How-"

Rachel slapped LeRoy's arm once she saw the the guilt in her husband's eyes for all of the pain he was responsible for in his high-school days. "Daddy!"

"Speaking of family, where are our beautiful grandchildren?"

"Or did you get rid of them too?"

"They fell asleep on the ride here. I'll get 'em." Jesse replied, shrugging off yet another snap from LeRoy.

The 47-year old man opened the back door to find all of his kids sleeping peacefully, his daughters' heads resting on each of their brother's shoulders. The ten hour drive back to Rachel's hometown was a doozy.

"Guys, we're here!"

Immediately, the St. James triplets all jumped to their father's voice. The youngest, Riley, looked confused for three seconds before sighing in resentment once she got out of the car.

"Damn. And I thought us moving to this hellhole was just a bad dream. Guess not." Riley observed, looking around her mother's old neighborhood.

"The mouth on you!" LeRoy said with a laugh, approaching her with a tight hug. Jesse shot a shocked glance at Rachel, who only smiled and shrugged in embarrassment.

"Wonder who she got it from." Ryan whispered to his younger sister, Rebecca, who couldn't help but to laugh alongside him and their father.

"C'mon out here, you two!" Hiram beckoned with his hands. Without hesitation, Ryan and Rebecca got out their car and happily greeted both of their grandfathers with the same, familiar Berry family embrace. "How was the ride?"

"Long." Ryan said with a laugh.

"And speaking of long..." LeRoy combed his fingers through the long, wavy, dark mane of his grandson's. "How could you let his hair grow out so long? He needs a haircut!" He then directed at Jesse, who replied with a nervous chuckle.

"I like how my hair is."

"Yeah, son, so does every other unemployed homeless man who doesn't care about his hygiene." LeRoy said, patting the top of Ryan's head like an obedient dog.

"Daddy!"

"What, he's right! I almost mistook him for one of the girls when you pulled up in the driveway." Hiram agreed with a shrug, leaving Rebecca and Riley to giggle among themselves. Before another word was said, the triplets all felt their phones vibrate inside of their pant pockets, notifying them that an available WiFi network was close by.

"Oh! By the way, what's the WiFi password to...'The Berry Bush'?" Rebecca asked.

"It's-"

"Hold it!" Rachel interrupted Hiram. "Until we find out who's cigarette was responsible for the fire, you're all grounded, remember?"

Both LeRoy and Hiram gasped dramatically while the triplets all moaned in resentment. "You smoke?" Hiram asked.

"This never would've happened if they had a better father figure in the household..."

"STOP! My parenting skills has nothing to do with my children's smoking habits! It's called peer pressure, LeRoy, and apparently, all the kids are doing it nowadays!" Jesse said, his voice rose in anger. He then sighed in an attempt to calm himself down. "And I'm pretty sure it was either Riley or Ryan."

Both Riley and Ryan rolled their bright green eyes and scoffed. "Because my 'holier than thou' sister can do no wrong in the eyes of our parents." Riley air-quoted, while receiving Rebecca's cautious glare. "But it was most likely Ryan."

"Or Rebecca." Ryan said.

"She would've cried her eyes out for hours once they told her about the fire."

"She did cry her eyes out for hours when they told her about the fire. Why don't you just admit it already and stop holding me and Rebecca hostage?"

"It's like I'm not even here." Rebecca whispered to LeRoy, before he politely shushed her to continue to listen to her siblings' vocal altercation.

"And the Academy Award for Best Actor goes to...somebody else!" Riley continued. "If your smoking wasn't responsible, it would've been your hairdryer. You use it more than we do our own."

"Well excuse me for not waking up with fabulous hair every morning!" Ryan shot back. He gestured to his luscious, brunette, curls. "This, takes work, but I guess you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Riley gasped sharply as her grandfather's cooed as if they were an applause track on a sitcom. When Ryan went for hair or anything about anyone's appearance, the St. James girls knew shit got real.

"How about we get ourselves settled inside?" Rachel slightly pushed her fathers to the front door. "Ryan, Jesse, get the bags out the trunk."

"But-"

"NOW!" Rachel ordered her son, who quickly ran to the trunk with his father.

"Our little diva!" Hiram said in admiration. LeRoy laughed and nodded in agreement as he unlocked the front door to the Berry household. Rachel stared in admiration once she walked right through the front door. Everything was exactly as she remembered it and she could suddenly retell each and every last memory from her younger days. The duet she sang with Jesse in her bedroom, the first party she threw in the basement, her first dinner with her first fiancee, Finn. A tear dripped down her cheek as she began to sob quietly.

"Rach, you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered Hiram. "I never realized how much I missed this place."

"We were here last Christmas, weren't we?" Riley whispered to her dad.

"Ssh, you're ruining the moment." Jesse replied, placing his index finger over Riley's lips.

"So, the girls can sleep in Rachel's old room, Rachel in the first guest room, and Ryan in the last guest room."

"What about me? Why can't I share my room with my wife?" Jesse asked.

"Because I thought you'd be better off-"

"Let's hurry and pack so we can get the kids registered to William McKinley School of the Arts!" Rachel said in a melodic tune, before LeRoy could finish what he was saying. Rebecca and Ryan sighed in animosity. "C'mon, it's an arts school!"

"But it's not LaGuardia! And our friends aren't there!" Rebecca justified.

"And I'm stuck in a room with the spoiled diva..."

"How about you keep quiet and start working on your confession to burning down our house?!"

"IT WAS RYAN!"

"No need to yell, we're all right here." Ryan chimed in. "And for the last time, I'm innocent!"

"Also, I don't want to go to an arts school! I didn't get myself kicked out for LaGuardia for nothing! Aren't there any other schools to go to?"

"We don't live in the district for you to take the bus to North Lima." Rachel said.

"How far is it?"

"It's on the other side of town. It's at least a twenty minute walk." Hiram replied to his grand-daughter.

"That's nothing! I was born in New York, all we do is walk!"

"True, but we don't trust you walking to 'school' everyday." Jesse air-quoted. Riley mouthed 'damn it' to herself at the fail of yet another one of her schemes.

"Then there's Jane Addams Academy, but that's for girls who got out of juvie." Rachel continued.

"Then she'll fit right in." Rebecca said, causing Ryan and the grandparents chuckled to themselves.

Riley didn't hesitate to reply back to the elder sister. "Yeah, on the account of your murder!"

"Don't forget arson..."

"You bitch..."

"HEY!" Rachel interjected, holding Riley before she could pounce. "Apologize."

"Sorry for almost killing you." She said, in unconvincing monotone voice. Riley still met with the gaze of her mother's dark eyes and her father's icy's orbs. Riley then sighed. "And for calling you the b-word."

"You're forgiven."

* * *

Rachel, Jesse, and the kids had packed all of their belongings into their assigned rooms of the Berry household, despite the dismay of the girls having to share a room. Once they were finished, Rachel gathered the herd and immediately headed to yet another familiar landmark close to the mother's heart.

"Here it is!" She squealed as she abruptly parked in the student parking lot, swaying the rest of her family forward.

"So, this is it, huh?"

"No, Rebecca, Mom just drove to another school that happened to have the same name in the small town that we're living in." Riley replied.

"Does your mouth ever take a vacation?"

"Only when's she smoking."

"Fuck you too, Ryan!"

Jesse whistled loud enough for the triplets and their mother to cover their ears. "Could you all act your age and have some decency, please? I swear, you three can't go two seconds without arguing or teasing one another. I can't believe I have to tell three sixteen years old that 'if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all'. Can you three even fathom how immature you can all come across sometimes? Jeez."

Rachel sighed, messaging her temples after hearing another over-dramatic rant. "...are you done?"

"Yes, dear, I am."

"Then, let's go!" She beamed her bright, white smile.

The family got out of the dark blue Chevrolet Equinox as a unit and approached the nearest entrance. Rebecca had almost stopped at the glance of a familiar looking vehicle in her peripheral vision, but continued walking among her loved ones so she and her siblings could audition and register.

However, Rebecca's suspicions were soon cleared once the family arrived in the hallway. One shriek from Rachel caused the three males to immediately turn around. Their blue and brown eyes were sparkling like glitter on construction paper. The adult males were around Rachel's age, their lips curled into smiles as they ran straight toward both her and her husband with a family-friendly embrace. The younger adult slowly followed with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Rach! Jesse! You never told us you were moving back home!" Kurt Hummel-Anderson said, in an even higher octave than usual for him.

"Well, we all couldn't live in a hotel forever." Jesse replied casually with a shrug

Blaine Hummel-Anderson chuckled alongside his husband. "A head's up never hurt anyone though. We could've had a cute reunion brunch!"

"And speaking of brunch, I am starving!" Kurt continued, rubbing his abdomen, this time causing Rachel and Jesse to chuckle.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?"

Blaine took a breather. "Well, Rach, we're enrolling Elias back into William McKinley." He informed, placing his hands on his son's shoulder as he slightly shook him.

"Really? What happened to Grand River Academy?" Jesse asked.

"Well, Uncle Jesse, I'm a changed man! I've matured and now, both of my dads can finally see it! Grand River Academy really set me straight! It's a fine institute!" Eli spoke up, before either of his dads could answer.

"Oh, Eli!" Rachel cried out. Proudly, she grabbed the eighteen year old and trapped the young man in her petite arms. Eli laughed nervously while Jesse, Kurt, and Blaine shot each other worried glances before lightly pulling the woman away. "Anyway, what art program are you auditioning for?"

"They didn't tell you?" Blaine asked.

"William McKinley's no longer an arts school. It hasn't been for seven years now."

"What?!" Rachel, Jesse, and Rebecca all asked simultaneously.

"Why?" Rachel asked again.

"I can answer that for ya." Another familiar voice spoke. The Hummel-Andersons and the St. Jameses turned around to spot the handsome, middle-aged blonde man walked out of the student bathroom, a smile curling on his trouty lips.

"Sam! Or should I say, Principal Evans?" Rachel said with a smile.

The two old friends met halfway with a hug while Jesse decided to greet the principal with a wave and a handshake once he approached him.

"Why don't we get reacquainted in my office?" Sam suggested, leading the adults to the reinvented glass walled office.

"How about letting Eli show yourselves around? Get to know the place so you won't get lost on the first day." Rachel told Eli and the triplets before walking inside with the others. Eli replied with a thumbs up through the glass as he watched Rachel, Jesse, and his dads take the four seats in front of Sam's desk. He turned around to face Ryan, Rebecca, and Riley.

"You can drop the act, the rents are gone." Riley said.

"And what makes you think this is an act?"

Immediately, all of the triplets sent Eli a suspicious glare with a furrowed brow. He laughed. "Guess I'm not as good as I thought."

"How'd you get away with getting out of Grand River Academy?" Rebecca asked.

"I've had it all worked out since seventh grade. And so far, everything's gone according to the plan." He answered with a smug smirk and a shrug of his broad shoulders.

"You purposefully crashed Uncle Kurt's car into the garage so you can be sent off to Grand River Academy?"

"Oh Ryan, let me explain." Eli began. "You see, I was held back in kindergarten."

"Because you skipped school then and played all day on the playground, we know. It's legendary." Riley reminded.

"I'm invincible now, like diplomatic immunity! A parent can't send an 18 year old dependent off to military school because they'll need my consent to do so! And once I turn 19, I'll be too old to be attending any military school. This senior year is going to be epic!"

"I salute you!" Riley high-fived Eli, while Rebecca shook her head in resentment.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad to hear you and the girls are doing alright!" Rachel said. "But what happened to McKinley being an arts school?"

"When I was the New Directions director, everything was great. The Glee Clubs were cool and full of talented, energetic, kids, the other arts programs improved. It was almost like a decent remake of 'Fame'."

"So what was the problem, Macaulay Culkin?" Jesse asked with a laugh.

"Once I became the principal, things were different. According to the school board, we weren't bringing in much profit to be considered an arts school. So we had to cut back. The drama departments could only put on two plays or musicals a year, all county band, chorus, and orchestra were disbanded, and then the Glee Clubs."

Rachel and Jesse gasped dramatically.

"You don't mean-" Rachel began.

"No, no, the New Directions are still around. For now, anyway..."

"What do you mean, for now?" Kurt asked this time.

"Mr. and Mrs. Meeks got a job opportunity to start an arts school back in Chicago." Sam explained. "And without the New Directions' co-directors and the new rules, the New Directions can't qualify to compete. I'd do it but being the school principal is occupying enough of my time as is. Plus, the music and drama departments will need a teacher."

"What if I took over?" Blaine volunteered.

"Well, I was actually hoping if Rachel and Jesse could do it."

"Really?" The married coupled asked in unison, while Blaine looked down in slight embarrassment.

"Of course! You two were some of the best Glee Club coaches I've come to known. You're both qualified for the teaching positions, and you're both talented with drive. You might bring up some of that old McKinley groove back."

"I-I-I don't know what to say."

"I do! Hell yes!" Jesse immediately accepted with a firm handshake. Kurt, Blaine, and Sam couldn't help but to laugh at Jesse's excitement while Rachel's eyes were widened in shock.

"Jesse! What about your interview at Lima Community tomorrow?"

"Screw it and that sorry excuse of a community college! We're back in game!"

Rachel couldn't resist laughing any longer. "Well, if this is what you really want."

"I do! I do! Now the question is, do you?"

All of the eyes were on Rachel, who drifted off into deep thought. She hadn't coached or took part in anything Glee Club related since Rodrick Meeks himself was a high-school senior. And despite so, she couldn't help but to create a few ideas for numbers and set-lists for the many songs she had heard over the years. Not to mention the ideas that were shut down by the previous New Directions director, William Schuester.

Rachel took a breather and then a short glance at everyone in the room.

"C'mon Rach, you know the kids are talented! Just look at some of their parents!" Jesse continued to convince.

"They made it to Nationals again this year. They were the third runner-up!" Sam also informed.

"WWRBD—what would Rachel Berry do?" Blaine added.

"...alright, I'm in!"

With that acceptance, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, and the new co-directors of New Directions had cheered loudly in Sam's office for what would be yet another memorable year at William McKinley High School.

* * *

Yup, this is my first SYOC ever. I saw a few ideas around and finally decided to put this together after being just an anonymous reviewer for so long.

 **So far, **I'm accepting at least 21 characters**. 14 characters at WMHS ( **Three non-pairings, two guys and a girl** ), at least 3 characters at Carmel , and at least four characters at Crawford. **I'd also accept non-pairing kids at Crawford and Carmel**.**

This story will not only showcase New Directions, but the revival of William McKinley's other show choirs: the Troubletones and the Duly Noted. And again, more information will be found on my profile.

Please let me know in the reviews what you think of the story so far, what you think of the characters, and if you're possibly interested.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Maybe

**UPDATE! I've created a deadline. Deadline for all major characters will be on SUNDAY, June 28th EST. That'll be the last day I'll be accepting major characters. I still submissions for the following:  
-Matt and Mercedes' son  
-At least another submission for Kitty and Artie's girls  
-Another non-pairing guy  
-All of the other Carmel / Crawford families XD**

 **And if I could get a few more sophomore characters, that'd be great too! I might also be accepting an extra kid in a family, as well as other surprises I have in store so be on the look out. ;)**

 **More info on Rebecca, Riley, Ryan and Eli will be posted on Tumblr, as well as another character who's yet to be introduced. And don't be afraid to ask questions, I'm all ears. :)**

 **This chapter is pretty much fluff, but I figured, why not and plus I was a little bored. The characters I've received so far have been great and nothing's set in stone just yet so it's still anyone's game for any of the character spots. And please be sure to review. Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

 **2**

"Welcome back!"

The blonde, 45 year old woman furrowed her signature left brow at the crowd of people at the doorway that yelled in her face.

"I brought the drinks, I didn't think you guys were that thirsty."

Santana sighed. "We thought you were Rachel. The one time in my life I'd actual prefer Berry over Q, but that in itself is like a Sophie's Choice of two, completely different yet equally annoying evils. Sorry Grandberry 1 and 2."

"Rach wasn't kidding, she is vicious!" Hiram whispered to LeRoy, who's mouth was full of a finger sandwich they made the night before. Since the elder gay couple had realized that their only daughter planned to move back, they got together to plan a surprise welcome home party for Rachel and her family. Gathering as many of her old friends as they could, Kurt, Blaine, and Jesse were assigned to keep the Jewish brunette busy until they received a text from Hiram.

"Some people never change." Quinn said, making her way to the dining table.

Tina ran to the front door once Quinn walked past of all of her high-school colleagues. "At least shut the door, she could be here any minute!"

"God knows how long they can keep Barbra Streisand the second distracted with old Glee Club performance videos of herself." Kitty chimed in, rolling her eyes before taking a sip of some sparkling water. "Anyway, where's Sergeant Mohawk?"

"He's still overseas. He'll back home in three weeks, luckily, the boys are driving me crazy!"

"They're obnoxious, trouble-making, and expensive, but you love 'em." Matt said with a chuckle that everyone else joined in on, receiving a playful push from Mercedes.

"Soon, they'll graduate and go off to college. Then have kids...a-and get married and then..." Marley tried to let out, sobbing between every other word before she let out her tears into her husband's shoulder.

"Marley, relax! That's years away." Jake said, patting Marley's back.

"That's what you said before our daughter started walking!" She mumbled under his v-neck.

"It is pretty sad to think about." Madison began to tear up.

"Oh God, the pregnancy hormones!" Kitty complained.

"Baby, our child isn't even born yet. We still have so much to look forward to in-"

"IN CHICAGO!" She cried out, before Roderick could even finish.

"Just let her cry it out bro, Kitty was the same way with our girls." Artie advised.

"Excuse me?!" Kitty snapped, kicking the right wheel in the paraplegic's wheelchair.

"Run, Artie! You don't deserve this!" Brittany whispered loudly, before receiving many furrowed glances.

"Guys, they're outside!" Mercedes informed, after looking through the window blinds.

"She wanted to watch more videos of her!" Hiram read from his phone.

"Typical Rachel." Santana murmured.

"Hide everyone!" LeRoy demanded. Hiding behind the pieces of furniture and the wall, everyone that was able had crouched down to the floor, leaving Artie in the closet and Madison to lie down on the couch.

"I'm telling you guys, my video of 'Don't Rain On My Parade' is in a much better quality than yours Kurt!" Everyone heard Rachel say from the other side of the front door.

"But my video is at a much better angle!" Kurt insisted.

"Do we have to watch?" Riley asked her father.

"Do you know who burned down the house?" He asked back, Riley replying back with a scoff. "Thought so. I'll just open the door and..."

"Welcome home, Rachel!"

"Guys!" Rachel cried out, her face serving as a surface for her tears to run on. "You two!" She turned and pointed at Kurt and Blaine.

"They weren't the only ones, Rach." Jesse said, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist from behind. Kurt and Blaine nodded in confirmation as Rachel looked at the two.

"Oh, Jesse."

Immediately, Rachel and Jesse met for a kiss that soon turned into something more intimate as they pulled closed together. The triplets' faces all cringed in unison while everyone else watched in awe.

"Can you guys hurry it up? We didn't set this all up to watch you guys make out at the door way!"

"Sorry, Santana." Jesse said with a smug grin.

"Get in here, bitches! We've got some catching up to do!" Kitty loudly suggested.

* * *

"So who's your favorite friend of the 'rents?" Eli asked the triplets by the dining table as they all watched the adults converse among themselves.

"Well, Mr. Puckerman's quite a sight to see. But Auntie Tana is so fierce!" Riley began.

"Wait, which Mr. Puckerman? The one overseas or the one talking to Dad?" Rebecca asked.

"Now that I think about it, both! Gotta love a man in uniform!" Riley winked, before sharing a laugh with Rebecca. "What about you, Ryan?"

"Well, Aunt Quinn is a goddess..."

"Thank you, Ryan."

The other three high-school students were nervous, the second-hand embarrassment thick in the air as Ryan's face turned bright red at the sight of Quinn Puckerman.

"No problem." He replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"I hear your parents are new co-directors of the New Directions. Any of you planning on auditioning?"

"Me!" Rebecca spoke up first. "It'd be a great opportunity to be a part of a cooperative art outlet."

"Did LaGuardia not have a Glee Club?"

"No, those bitches were too smug to share a spotlight." Riley answered. "Ow!" She let out, after Rebecca sneakingly kicked her shin for swearing, despite the fact that Quinn didn't seem to care when she laughed it off.

"What about the rest of you?"

"I'll think about it." Ryan shrugged.

"Glee Club isn't my thing, sorry."

"Ditto." Riley agreed.

"That's what I thought when I was around your age." Quinn continued, directly at Riley. "I thought I'd become a real estate agent or a dentist and move out of Ohio with my high-school boyfriend. Instead, I became an actor, and got married to the guy who got me pregnant in high-school while I was still with my boyfriend-at-time."

"So you're saying I should get a boyfriend then have a baby by somebody else?"

Quinn giggled. "You know exactly what I'm saying, Riley. I never would've found my passion if it weren't Glee Club. Try it, it may not be so bad after all."

After saying what she had to say, the blonde woman shrugged and winked at Riley before attending back to Mercedes and Tina.

"Inspirational." Ryan said in awe.

"Oh, please." Riley replied, crossing her arms.

* * *

"Trust me, Madison, you're going to be fine." Rachel advised, her hand enveloped with the mother-to-be. "You've got a stable income, you're healthy, and a loving, supporting husband!"

"Thanks, Rachel." She smiled back. "And same to you!"

"Huh?"

"I told you not to wear that sweater anymore..." Santana sang-song inside of her glass.

"No, no! You don't look pregnant at all, Rachel. Maybe a little bloated but what woman doesn't around our age?" Madison hesitantly reassured. Rachel covered her stomach with her two hands with a nervous smile. "I was talking about you directing the New Directions!"

"Oh!" Rachel perked up. "I'm not that nervous, I have coached a Glee Club before!"

"We've told the kids nothing but good things about you already, Rachel! They'll love you." Roderick said.

"You were our inspiration when we started coaching them!" Madison added.

"What are the kids like?" Jesse asked.

"They're talented and full of heart. Despite the occasional drama, they're a pleasure to be around."

"You're only saying that because some of their parents are around." Mike teased Roderick, lightly punching him on his right arm. Everyone then shared a laugh together.

"I heard they made it to Nationals again!"

"You bet! Third runner-up though but something's better than nothing!" Madison verified for Rachel. "Mason's kids are always a challenge to one-up."

"He coaches The Rockin' Robins at Crawford. It's like Pitch Perfect 4 over there!" Roderick continued.

"Yay..." Rachel attempted to laugh off, before taking another sip of the sparkly.

"Relax, Rach. I've coached one of the best show choirs of all time! These kids will be perfect!"

"For the love of God and all things show choir, do not try to make the New Directions like Vocal Adrenaline!" Kitty advised Jesse. "They're better than those automatic, perfection-seeking drones!"

"Not to mention the performance enhancers they were taking." LeRoy reminded.

"We'll coach them together, I'm sure they'll become something even greater thanks to Roderick and Madison!" Rachel reassured, latching onto her husband's hand. "A toast to new beginnings!"

"To newer directions!"

"To newer directions!" Everyone repeated loudly after Jesse, before clinking glasses and bottles. After taking another sip, Hiram and Blaine arrived from the basement with an old CD player. One press of a button and everyone immediately knew the song that her friend and grandfather were playing.

"It's not an official, welcome home party until somebody sings!" Blaine announced. All eyes were on Rachel, who's eyes were watering with joy at the familiar instrumental.

As Rachel started singing, she made her way to the end of the living room by the doorway at the dining room where Eli and the triplets stood, watching the woman on their left sing soulfully.

 ** _Rachel:_**  
 _Just a small town girl_  
 _Livin' in a lonely world_  
 _She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

She pointed at her husband, who slowly approached his family as he belted out the second half of the first verse.

 ** _Jesse:  
_** _Just a city boy_  
 _Born and raised in south Detroit_  
 _He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_ ** _  
_**

Everyone cheered shortly during the short instrumental as the married couple shared a hug. Even their kids clapped and chuckled at the sight of their parents, each of which wearing identical smiles to their parents. Eli, meanwhile, did his best to hide his half-smirk but failed doing so.

 _(Everyone vocalizing)_

Like the former versions of "Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey, the former New Directions members and even Rachel's dads then started vocalizing and mimicking to the piano accompaniment of the song.

Rebecca started singing immediately out of nowhere, caught up in the moment as her hazel eyes widened. Everyone smiled and nodded as they enjoyed her strong, deep soprano voice.

 ** _Rebecca:_**  
 _A singer in a smoky room_

Rebecca elbowed Riley in her arm as she was finishing her line. Riley hesitantly smiled and rolled her eyes, and without skipping a beat, she took a turn with the next line with her husky, mature, alto. Her smile grew even bigger at the sound of her mother's "Woo!".

 ** _Riley:_**  
 _A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

Both of the girls then turned to their older brother, and as expected he sung the next line.

 ** _Ryan:_**  
 _For a smile they can share the night_

His heavy, slightly raspy baritenor blended perfectly with his sister's voices as they all pitched in to sing in unison.

 ** _Rebecca, Riley, and Ryan:_**  
 _It goes on and on and on and on_

 ** _Rachel, Jesse, Rebecca, Riley, and Ryan:_**  
 _Strangers waiting_  
 _Up and down the boulevard_  
 _Their shadows searching in the night_  
 _Streetlights people_  
 _Living just to find emotion_  
 _Hiding somewhere in the night_

Without paying attention while enjoying the beautiful harmonies of the St. James family, Blaine had let the CD player slip through his hands. Everyone stopped at the sound of the electronic device breaking on impact and all of their eyes followed.

Slowly and quietly, Hiram and LeRoy started a steady clap. It caught as more of the adults joined in on the beat, then the St. Jameses, and eventually Eli as he softly drummed on the side of the wall.

 _ **Everyone:**_  
 _Don't stop believin'  
( **Jesse and Rachel:**_ _Hold on to that feelin')_  
 _Streetlight people_  
 _Don't stop believin'_  
 _( **Jesse** **and Rachel:** Hold on to that feelin')_  
 _Streetlight people_  
 _Don't stop!_

The house was then filled with cheers and applause once the chorus was done and over with. The triplets had even used their unique, three-way, high-fives to give to each other at the success of singing together. The trio hadn't shared a note together for years and yet they still managed to work together despite the occasional arguments from time to time.

The St. Jameses all bowed in front of everyone as a family as everyone continued to applaud them. Riley's eyes immediately caught Quinn's glance, who again winked at her with one of her graceful, hazel eyes.

Maybe she could give this Glee Club thing a try after all...

* * *

"Today was pretty fun!" Rebecca said, finally breaking the silence as she and Riley began packing their items in their mother's old room later on that evening.

"For a party full of adults with you and Ryan being the old kids my age their, it was alright." Riley agreed. The two sisters then shared a laugh. "So, have you picked your audition song?"

"I've narrowed down my top three choices. Maybe you can help me rehearse tomorrow? I don't want anyone thinking I got in because our parents are the directors."

"Tomorrow? The first day of school is at least a month away. Take a chill pill."

"Six weeks, to be exact. But I guess you have a point." Rebecca corrected. Simultaneously, Rebecca and Riley both placed their pillows at the head of their bed. Their faces both mirrored a furrowed look. "I'm not sharing a bed. We're 16, not 6."

"It's the only bed in here, unless you want to sleep on the floor."

"There's still the small air-mattress from the hotel!" Rachel reminded loudly down the hallway.

"Well, there you have it, sis!" Riley mocked in an overly optimistic tone.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't want to share the bed, so, you can sleep on the mattress."

"And what makes you think _you're_ getting the bed?"

"Because _I'm_ not the one complaining about having to share a bed with that huge head of yours."

Rebecca picked up her pillow and began to fluff it as the two continued to stare each other down. After a silent minute, the elder sister lain on the bed, taking up as much space as possible as she stretched out as far as she could.

"I. Don't. Think. So."

Riley jumped on top of Riley, pinning both of her wrists down with her left hand. The right hand grabbed her pillow and used it as a weapon directly at Rebecca's face, who only grunted in response. She then used her strength to over power her younger sister as she was now on top, hitting Riley back with her pillow. The two then started rolling around on the bed, quickly swapping between who was on top and who was on bottom, their grunts, screams, and war cries only getting louder until everyone in the house had heard them.

Rachel and Jesse stood at the doorway, amused as they silently laughed at their daughters.

"Rachel Berry's bedroom. I hadn't been in here forever, when we almost made love for the first time."

"EWWW!" Both Rebecca and Riley shrieked and gagged as they tumbled off the bed. "The bed's yours!" They both yelled at each other.

Then within seconds, another argument had spewed; another argument that neither of their parents bothered paying attention to as they continued to laugh at their own expense.

Ryan then arrived behind Rachel and Jesse, who chuckled to himself at the scene he witnessed as another pillow fight commenced. He received everyone's attention as he laughed hard at Riley plummeting on the ground.

"What are you laughing at? Mom actually had sex in your room."

Ryan gagged immediately at the lie that Riley told, before running off while Rebecca and Riley joined in on their parents laughter.

Maybe Riley could give Lima a chance after all as well...

* * *

 **And that's that! Let me know what you think of the chapter! Next chapter will be sometime after the weekend and it'll feature the lucky submissions that made the final again. Thanks for reading and thanks again for the character submissions I've received thus far, and remember, the deadline is now pushed to Sunday! Don't be afraid to ask questions in PM or in the inbox on my tumblr :)**


	3. We Are The Crazy People

And here's the third chapter, hope you guys really enjoy this! Cast list is up on the tumblr for those who might've missed it, under the tag, "cast list"! Thanks again :)

* * *

 **3**

"We never do anything together. You know, just us girls." Rachel said, latched on to each of her daughters as they marched inside the Delgado Mall Emporium in Akron.

Three weeks of summer were left before school started for the students attending William McKinley High School, and Rachel and Jesse had just received the insurance settlement from the incident. After dividing the money up and paying for expenses, Rachel decided to take Rebecca and Riley shopping for back to school clothes alongside Kurt and Blaine's only daughter, Amelia Hummel-Anderson, who's arm was latched on Rebecca's.

"Thanks again for inviting me, Mrs. St. James!"

"It wasn't a problem at all, Mia! And you can call me Aunt Rachel outside of school. I'm not your Glee Club director yet."

"So Letty's friend's dad owns this mall? It's huge!" Riley finally spoke up, observing every last piece of the tall, uniquely shaped, marble building.

"Yeah, she said she's on the cheer squad with her. Her dad must be flushed with cash, it's very nice!" Rebecca answered, her neck craned back like Rachel and Riley's as they looked up inside the building at the glass ceiling for the first time.

"And he owns his own resorts and spas too!" Mia added.

"Does Letty's friend have a brother?" Riley asked with a laugh that everyone else joined in on.

"Unfortunately no, Callie's an only child." Rebecca answered.

"Then I guess I'll have to be Callie's new BFF."

"I still can't believe you're going to William McKinley. This will be the first time we ever went to the same school!" Mia squealed, nudging Rebecca on the side.

"Or lived in the same state." Riley chimed in. Both Mia and Rebecca laughed in response, shaking their heads simultaneously before the four brunette females eventually un-linked themselves from each others' hold.

"So ladies, where should we make our first stop?" Rachel asked.

"Oh. My. Galinda!"

The four turned to the sound of an adult woman, with at least five shopping bags in each of her pale hands. The smile on her face didn't exactly portray the same tone in her ice cold blue eyes, causing Rachel to be a bit cautious.

"I swear if that's another fan who asks if we sing like our mother, I'm gonna-" Riley whispered.

"Harmony!" Rachel said, running up to the woman and giving her a hug.

"Who's she?" Rebecca asked.

"One of the co-directors of Vocal Adrenaline." Mia answered back quietly, her icy orbs widened in surprised.

"What!?" Both Riley and Rebecca said in shock.

"I heard you were back coaching the New Directions, but I didn't think it was true!"

"Uh yeah, my husband and I are taking over as co-directors."

"Jesse too? Wow, I guess Hunter and I actually have some competition on our hands!" Harmony continued over-enthusiastically in a tone that almost made even Riley shiver. "I also heard about the fire, is everyone okay? Did your son make it out?"

"No, yeah, we're all fine. The fire started before any of us got home, so we were really blessed and really lucky to have each other." Rachel replied.

"Luckily." Harmony said with a seemingly forced smile that wiped the one off of Rachel's face. "Anyway, what brings you here?" She immediately perked up.

"Shopping for back to school! It'll be my kids first day at William McKinley! You?"

"Buying costume supplies for Invitationals and Sectionals while everything's on sale! Gotta take the show choir competition seriously, you know?"

"Right!" Rachel nodded with a nervous chuckle, while the children cringed. "Well, it was nice seeing you again! I'm pretty sure you're busy with your kids as well."

"Yeah, that and other things." Harmony replied, shaking the bags in her hands. "It was nice seeing you too. See you on the ice hopefully!" She continued in a tone that almost sounded genuine.

"Likewise!" Rachel yelled as Harmony made her way to the exit. She then sighed in relief, making her way back to the children.

"She's like Mom's evil twin..." Rebecca said quietly.

"You may not know who burnt down your first house, but she's definitely burning down the next." Mia said a bit louder than she initially thought once she caught Rachel, Riley, and Rebecca's "what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about" face, to which she replied with an innocent shrug.

"How long have you known her?" Riley asked next.

"Since senior year in high-school at a NYADA mixer. I didn't get to know her personally until I was readmitted into NYADA."

"Wait, she's that Harmony? The one that intimidated you and Uncle Kurt?" Rebecca asked, quickly followed by a dramatic gasp from Mia.

Rachel nodded.

"God, she is crazy." Riley said.

"You think she's intimidating, wait until you see her kids perform. They're like the Ryan and Sharpay of show choir." Mia said in reference to Micah and Michelle Clarington. She looked to Rachel, who was obviously worried, taking her attention to the ground. "But we'll be unstoppable this year with your direction!"

"Especially with Riley's vocals!" Rebecca added, tilting her head in Rachel's direction while Riley glared Rebecca down. Rachel smiled proudly at Riley, who could only help but to smile back nervously.

"You're auditioning?!"

Riley shrugged. "I'm thinking about it."

"Oh my God, Riley, that's amazing!" Rachel squealed like a schoolgirl, wrapping Riley around in her cardigan covered arms.

"Can we get to shopping now?" Riley let out with laughs.

* * *

"C'mon guys, cheer up! It's the first day of school!" Hiram said, his tone resembling that of a cheerleader at a pep assembly as the triplets quietly ate their breakfast in resentment.

"Sorry, Grandpa Hiram, not everyone can wake up at six in the morning with a smile like Mom." Riley replied, before letting out a long yarn that both of her siblings mocked immediately.

"Doesn't school start at 8:50?"

"Yes, Ryan, but since your father and I are the new drama and music teachers at William McKinley, we're supposed be there in the next fifty minutes for meetings and preparation and set up, and stuff of that nature."

"We're excited for your first day at job at our new school, really, we are. It's just that-"

 **DING-DING!**

The doorbell interrupted Rebecca, causing furrowed looks all around the table.

"Who could that be this early in the morning?" Jesse asked.

"Us, in a distant future, telling ourselves to take our asses to sleep. The world depends on it." Riley answered, slowly drifting as her eye-lids were too heavy to keep open. Ryan dipped his hands in his full glass of cold water, before flicking his wet fingers toward her face. She awoke in a flinch immediately while Rebecca giggled as all of the adults headed toward the door.

"Eli?!" Rachel perked up. "Hi, how are you? What are you doing here?"

"I was actually here to offer the triplets a ride to school this morning, and I was hoping to catch you guys before you left so I could ask."

"Kurt and Blaine let you drive after the-"

"After I set the garage on fire, Mr. Leroy? Well, not exactly." Eli replied. "Mia would've drove here but she's sound asleep in the passenger seat."

"We appreciate the gesture, Eli, but I think we've got it from here."

"I understand your concern, Uncle Jesse. I wouldn't trust myself with myself from two years ago either. But, I've changed and I really want to prove it. Plus, I think they would rather experience their first day of school from a student's perspective with other students, rather than having their teacher-parents holding their hands and looking over their shoulders." He hesitantly continued.

"Eli, our kids aren't embarrassed of us. We'll take it from here."

The three St. James offspring then all moaned simultaneously after their father was done speaking. All eyes were on them; Rachel and Jesse shot furrowed glances in their direction. In the heat of the moment, Riley formed a heart with both of her hands, Ryan "casually" laid his face on his fist, while Rebecca smiled and waved. Rachel and Jesse responded in a laugh.

Rachel caved. "Okay, we get it! You guys can ride with Eli!"

"YES!" The triplets let out with glee.

"Don't get too excited, we're still working at your school."

"Don't remind me, Dad." Riley whispered to Ryan and Rebecca.

"Then, I guess we'll see you guys at school! Be sure to lock up when you leave." Rachel said loudly as she had already made her way to the car. Jesse followed behind while Hiram and LeRoy went outside for their typical morning run. Eli slammed the door shut as the elderly couple took off down the run.

"Are you actually taking us to school?" Rebecca asked.

Eli scoffed. "Of course!"

"On time?" Ryan then asked.

"You kids and your doubts. Yes!"

Riley walked over to the window, taking a peek of the outside. "Only because Mia is actually asleep in the passenger seat."

"That may or may not have something to do with it." Eli said. "Don't you guys have to get dressed? You all look like a before in a ProActiv commercial."

"I may not be Beyoncé, but I woke up like this." Ryan snapped, before initiating the three-way high-five with Rebecca and Riley proudly. Eli chuckled.

"Just hurry it up, will-"

"Sorry-we-forgot-to-get-dressed-we'll-leave-in-a-second!" Rachel managed to let out as she and Jesse stormed back into the house with little to no warning. Without skipping a beat, Eli and the triplets all bursted into laughter once the adults got upstairs.

* * *

"What are you so worried about? We've interviewed half the school about a million times!" said a brown-skinned girl by the name Isabelle Ben Israel as she got out her dad's car with her fellow freshman friend, Abigail Abrams in front of the school. "And besides, Abby, it's not like we're in the same car as Kaya."

"First off, Kaya's a decent driver-" Abby attempted to defend her sister.

"Tell that to the online article of her accident last year in Driver's..."

"And this is why you're not allowed over!" Abby laughed. "And secondly, when we were interviewing everyone for The Lima Post, it was from the comfort of Nixon Junior High. Now the seniors can hunt us down during free period and devour us for lunch.'

"Everything comes with a price."

"Including death?"

"In some instances!" Izzie replied.

Abby scoffed. "Well don't say I didn't warn you..."

"Should we head to the student parking lot, a.k.a, the war arena?" Izzie asked with a guilty smile.

"Yeah! Brendan told me to meet him there since Letty's driving him and Kota to school." Abby answered a bit too quickly. "What?" She then asked, once Izzie gave her a furrowed look.

"You and Brendan, huh? Care to comment?"

"No comment! Let's go!" Abby insisted, grabbing Izzie by her hand and running left straight toward the student parking lot.

Within a minute, the two freshmen found themselves at the student parking lot. Many of the students hoarded themselves around their friends' vehicles, reliving their summers and catching up with old friends. Half of the kids in the lot moaned and begun muttering rather un-repeatable remarks once they spotted the recognizable wavy blonde and curly black haired duo.

"Told you so..." Abby whispered.

"Do you see Letty's car?"

"I actually don't know what kind of car she drives."

"Let me look it up. It's somewhere on the site, I know it!" Izzie said, pulling out her Blackberry phone. Scrolling on her touch-screen phone while Abby watched, the freshmen duo weren't focusing on their surroundings. "Oh, here it is. She drives a black GMC Aca-"

"MMMMHHH!"

Both of the freshman girls attempted to scream out as their mouths were covered by a pair of tanned hands, presumably male, as they dragged them to the ground behind the bushes.

"Brendan!" Abby whispered yelled, pushing the boy playfully once she realized the person responsible. "You couldn't have spared us for the first day?"

The blond boy laughed. "I'm Brendan Pierce-Lopez, my pranks wait for no one. I was this close to putting Nair into Kota's shampoo until he caught me this morning."

Brendan was the first to stand up. He offered his hand to both Izzie and Abby, who didn't hesitate to grab his hand. Once Abby was up, she brushed off the grass from her overalls and collard shirt as Izzie did the same with her shrug jacket and skirt.

"So Abby, should we start the interviewing the people now or wait at the entrance?"

"Oh my God..."

"Nice try, Brendan, we're not gonna fall for one of your 'made you look'-" Abby begun.

"No, look who's pulling up!" Brendan said, cupping Abby's face and turning it northwest at the entrance of the student parking lot. There, recently, drove in a black Acura TLX. But everyone's eyes weren't focusing on the car...

"Oh my God, is that-"

"Elias Hummel-Anderson, yes, yes, it is!" Izzie practically yelled, running in place. "Abby, get your-"

"Camera, I'm already on it."

"This is why I love you." Izzie managed to let out in an excited shriek, clinging onto Abby as if it were for dear life.

Driving into the next available parking lot, Eli parked his sister's car smoothly. He took the keys out of the ignition, before getting out of the car with a smug half-smirk at the fact that he knew all of the eyes in the parking lot would be on him. Adjusting his leather jacket and white v-neck, he slung his backpack over his shoulder before walking slowly to the entrance.

Mia and the triplets weren't far behind, getting out of the car without the flashy arrogance of the senior. They power-walked past the eyes on them before Mia and Rebecca were on Eli's left, Ryan and Riley on Eli's right.

"What's with people here? Does everyone like to stare?" Riley asked.

"Well, no one but you guys knew about me returning to William McKinley. So, there is the surprise factor." Eli said.

"And plus, you guys are new here. You're not exactly the ugliest kids at this school." Mia added.

"Ouch." Ryan said.

"What she's saying is, the people find you attractive. You're tan-ish, pretty eyes, fit, and those skirts you two are wearing are a bit short for everyone's liking." Eli explained, glancing and gesturing down at Riley's plaid skirt and Rebecca's black velvet skater skirt.

"I can live that." Rebecca replied, popping the collar of her uniquely detailed print blazer, glancing over at everyone else who were either whispering or too in awe about Eli's return to say anything.

Riley rolled her eyes before looking right in front of her and spotting Izzie, Abby, and Brendan. "Okay, what about a camera and a microphone?" She whispered as they approached the curb of the sidewalk where the freshmen stood before them.

"Just smile, nod, and reply no comment." Eli answered back in a murmur.

"Elias Hummel-Anderson, hi, I'm Izzie Ben Israel with The Lima Post and I was wondering if-"

"No comment!" Eli, Mia, and the triplets all said as instructed. A forced smile, a nod, then their attention went to the floor until the upperclassmen made their way to the entrance of the school building.

"Well that went great." Abby said, cutting the camera off. "Izzie?"

Izzie reached into the pocket of her black shorts, taking out her handy dandy voice recorder. "Eli Hummel Anderson is back, folks and he's brought some friends with him. If that doesn't scream a hot new potential story on our hands, then my superpower will have failed me. Abby Abrams, Brendan Pierce-Lopez, I have a feeling this school year will be an unforgettable one. You heard it here first folks, this is Izzie Ben Israel with The Lima Post, signing off." She said, her big brown eyes locked on the doors that the five upperclassmen walked through.

Abby gulped, taking another look around the parking lot then at the school building. "This won't be the least bit nerve racking."

* * *

"I never finished showing you guys around, did I?" Eli asked, stopping right in front of the door once the group of five made their way inside.

"No, your dads cut us off early. But I'm sure we can find our way." Rebecca said.

"Where's your locker then?" Riley asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh-"

"Exactly, let's go!" Riley interrupted, taking the lead, while everyone else quickly followed behind her.

"Hi! There you guys are! Over here!"

The five upperclassmen's set of different colored eyes all went to a light brown-skinned, dark brunette haired girl in a familiar red, white, and black cheerleader uniform, the letters "WMHS" written in red across the chest. In her right hand waved a sign that read "NEW KIDS WELCOME" while she didn't hesitate to run over to the gang, her tight high-pony bouncing up and down with every step. Nearly tripping at the arrival, Mia caught her shoulders and pushed her back. "Thanks, Mia!"

"No problem, Ivy."

"Anyway, my name is Ivy Rosby-Johnson. That's I-V-Y. My mom named me after the types of colleges I should be attending or else I might as well be disowned. I'm a junior." She greeted with the hugest smile any of the triplets had ever seen, even considering who their parents were. She offered to shake each one of the trio's hand, to which Riley and Rebecca accepted briefly with a nervous smile and chuckle, while Ryan's smile was a bit more flirtatious. "And you guys are?"

"Ryan."

"Rebecca."

"And Riley St. James, in order from oldest to youngest." Riley finished, as scripted whenever the three had introduced themselves to other people.

"As in Rachel and Jesse St. James? Oh my God! I knew that last name sounded familiar! What or who I would kill to have a voice like your mother's!"

"Ha ha, yeah. So what do you want, Ivy?" Eli cut straight to the point.

"As founder of Meet McKinley, it's my duty to show the new kids who missed the tour on Open House around the school on the first day. Would you like to come too, Eli? It's been a while since you've last been here."

"I'm good, and I think we-"

"Would love to go on your tour." Rebecca interrupted Eli with a smile to spare the Cheerio. "And what exactly is Meet McKinley?"

"Just a club to help out the newcomers and the freshmen during their first school year here with us. We even have a chat room on The Lima Post's website!"

"How many members do you guys have?" Rebecca continued to ask, unobservant to the others' cringing faces.

"Two, just me and Mason." Ivy hesitated to answer. "Speaking of which, he should be here by now."

"Can't go on without the whole crew. Bummer." Riley said, snapping in "disappointment".

"Right on time!" Ivy screeched, pointing to her left.

The gang followed Ivy's fingers that pointed at a tall, stocky, dark brown skinned male dressed in baggy jeans and a dark gray shirt who looked to be around the same age as Mia and the triplets. He too held an identical sign to Ivy's. As he came closer, the triplets smiled once they were able to recognize that the male was Mason Rutherford. Behind Mason was another, taller, pale skinned boy with dirty blonde hair and eyes so blue they looked unrealistic, walking down the halls with more of a rocker style that matched Riley's.

Mason waved at Ivy, then at each of the other individuals that accompanied his friend, before directing his dark brown eyes to the ground.

"You're mom's named Mercedes, right?" Ryan asked. Mason replied with a nodding of his head, while still keeping his attention to the ground. "Our mom's Rachel."

Mason nodded his head again. "This is, uh, Robert. I found him at the front of the school and figured he needed our help so..." Mason said, almost in a murmur.

"You can call me Robbie. Pleasure." He spoke for himself, shaking hands with the entire group, ending with Riley as he shook her hand with a wink. She winked back.

"Right, right, Robert Lane. Sophomore, right?" Ivy asked.

"Don't do younger dudes." Riley said, shrugging her shoulders as the former smile on her face faded with disappointment.

"Ivy, c'mon, my sister and I are more than capable of showing our friends around, right Mia?"

"Well Mia knows just how important this club is to me, right Mia?" Ivy snapped back, a determined look gleaming in her green eyes as she stared down Eli.

"Uh..." Mia begun to spoke.

"Actually, it might be best to let the newbies fend for themselves." Another voice approached that caught the attention of the whole group. Everyone looked in the speaker's direction, only to find out it was Scarlett Pierce-Lopez, dressed in an identical Cheerios uniform, her long brown hair tied in a curly pony as well.

Placing her hands off her hips, she immediately ran up to Rebecca with a hug, causing Riley to scoff.

"I can't believe Rebecca St. James is actually here!"

"In the flesh!" Rebecca replied back with a snap, before both of the girls shared a laugh.

"Anyway, I guess Letty's joining us on our tour so let's-"

"They're not going on your tour, Ivy-" Eli continued.

"Besides, we've got a Glee Club meeting to go to. Cameron and Zane are loosing their shit over the new co-directors." Letty said.

"Yes!" Mia said in an excited shrill, practically running in place. "See you guys later!" She said, with no hesitation to ditch the group for the choir room.

Ivy cupped Mason's face in her hands, attempting to look the junior directly in his eyes. "Mason, hold down the fort! The future of this club relies on you!"

"I'm still here."

"Yes, we know that Eli, we're not as stupid as the Grand River Academy board that decided to let you out of prison. They're in better hands with the socially-awkward loner than the dangerous, arsonist criminal." Letty replied.

"Don't you have a meeting to go to?"

"Don't you have a jail cell mate to get back to?" Letty fired back.

"Ah, Scarlett, just as fierce as I remember..." Ryan said with a flirtatious look in Letty's direction.

Letty laughed. "Ah, Ryan, just as desperate as I remember."

"Letty, c'mon!" Ivy begged, tapping her right foot repeatedly as she waited for her fellow Cheerio.

"Alright." Letty agreed, as she started walking side by side with Ivy. She turned around and stopped to speak to Rebecca. "See you at lunch? That is, if those three haven't corrupted you yet."

Rebecca laughed, while Riley, Ryan, and Eli took that to offense. "Definitely."

Letty smiled and waved, before turning around and heading to the choir room. "Lead them to the light, Mason!" She yelled, already halfway to her destination.

"Beat it, Mason. No offense. They're my responsibility."

"Okay..." He immediately replied to Eli, turning around and heading off to his locker further down the same hallway in a slumped fashion.

"Mason, wait!' Robbie yelled unexpectedly.

"Let's bounce." Eli whispered to the triplets. They followed behind Eli without a second to lose while Mason approached the tall sophomore.

"You went through all if this trouble to get me here, even after I told you to leave me the fuck alone. The least I could do is let you do your job." Robbie said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You, uh, sure? You don't have to if you don't want to, I never gave a tour by myself before and I'd only-"

"Yup, I'm game. So long as it's just us." Robbie said, and unbeknownst to Mason, with a wink since Mason's eyes were elsewhere.

'Um yeah, okay then. Follow me." Mason said, scratching the back of his dark, buzz-cut head. Robbie chuckled before walking slowly behind the junior once again.

* * *

"I love your boots, where'd you get 'em?" Letty asked Mia once Letty arrived inside the choir room. Much had changed since Rachel had actually stepped foot inside the classroom. Principal Sam Evans himself volunteered to expand the choir room to allot for more students. Once someone walked through either of the front doors, their eyes were immediately taken to the trophy wall on the right side by the office. Trophies and pictures of past performances that even included the current Principal of William McKinley and the new drama teacher.

"Thanks! I got 'em with Mrs. St. James. You could've bought something if you went with us, she paid for all of us."

"She was a bit pre-occupied with leading us in cheer camp and her mystery man..."

Mia's jaw dropped while Ivy giggled in a guilty fashion. Letty begun to giggle alongside her teammate. "True."

"Yeah, yeah, you all had a great summer, can we please focus? The co-directors will be here any minute and not all of us have had the luxury to go shopping with them." Cameron Keller chimed in, her uniquely colored hands placed on her hips as she stood by the whiteboard, glaring the short Cheerio down with her brown, almost cat-like eyes. "Do you guys even remember your parts?"

"Of course, Cam," Letty said with an obvious mocked smile, "it's the only song we all participate in for once."

"You had your fair share of solos too last year." recalled junior Zane Cruz, sitting in the empty front row of chairs.

"Belting, wailing, and singing runs over you two basics doesn't count." Letty replied, before taking the seat in between Mia, and another black-haired male by the name Tyler Chang in the second row. "You two are just jealous that Mia, Tyler, and I will be this year's favorites for once."

"Really? I had no idea. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you've known them since birth." Zane replied.

"Maybe we could change the number last minute, add more choreography, some costumes, or throw in a juggler..." Cameron begun to trail off, pacing the floor.

"Or we could change up the instrumental and add a few more harmonies. Who knows what these guys are looking for?" Zane also suggested.

"Relax guys, this is Uncle Jesse and Aunt Rachel we're talking about here." Tyler said.

"To you, sure. To Cameron, Zane, and Ivy, they're the legendary Broadway power-couple co-directors!" Cameron spoke in third person, while Zane nodded silently in agreement.

"Despite what Mami said about Mrs. St. James being an irrational, control freaked dwarf, Mrs. St. James doesn't have an intimidating bone in her body."

"Mr. St. James, on the other hand, is said to be very ruthless." Mia continued. "Maybe we should change the number, Letty, I mean he was the male lead vocal for Vocal Adrenaline as well as their director for quite some time."

"Ivy, what do you think?" Tyler asked.

"I like the number as is, it's very cute!"

"We're done for..." Zane said, face palming himself.

"Done for what?" An adult male voice asked by the door. All of the current members of New Directions took their attention to the doorway to spot both Jesse and Rachel St. James, smiling back at the students.

"Good morning, how is everyone?" Rachel asked.

"Good." They all replied halfheartedly.

"In case you haven't heard already, we are your new co-directors! But some of you are probably wanting to know a little bit more about us and how we ended up back in Ohio."

"Your house caught on fire, it was all over the news, Mrs. St. James." Tyler said.

"Oh, then you already know." Rachel said with an embarrassed smile. Each one if the six kids nodded affirmatively. "Then let's get right to the introductions and salutations. As you already know, my name is Rachel St. James. I have three kids, triplets, who are also attending William McKinley during their junior and senior year. I received my bachelor's in Musical Theater Performance while minoring in Drama Education. And, um..." Rachel continued, nervously rambling toward the end of her rehearsed introduction.

The five kids sitting in front of her gave her a furrowed look as her mind hit a blank, turning around only to find Cameron by the whiteboard mirroring the same confused look.

"Excuse me, kids." Rachel spoke softly, strutting out of the nearest exit. Jesse quickly followed behind, grabbing his wife's wrists before she could take off further down the hallway.

"Rachel, there's nothing to be nervous about. They're just kids. We've known half of them since they were in diapers. Literally."

"What if they don't like me as much as they liked Madison and Roderick?"

"Then that's their problem for not realizing how amazingly talented you are, not yours."

"Oh, Jesse."

The married couple's lips met for a short peck, before the two grabbed each others' hand and marched inside the choir room as a united front.

"Anyway, that's enough about me. How about you guys introduce yourself?"

"What about Mr. St. James?" Cameron asked, making her way to her teammates as she took the seat next to Zane.

"Name's Jesse, but you will refer to me as Mr. St. James. Former Vocal Adrenaline lead vocal and director, former Dean of Admissions at NYADA, and unless you lived under a rock your whole life, you should already be familiar with my work on and off the Broadway stage." Jesse summed up a bit quickly. "Tell us your full name, age, grade, vocal range, and a few things about you. Letty, you're up first. Stand up for us, please?'

Letty took a deep sigh, before shooting straight up out of her chair. "From what I've been told, I'm a mezzo. I like to draw and paint, I even got second place in a National Art competition last year. I'm also captain of the Cheerios so I have leadership experience as well as choreographing experience, unlike some of us." She directed the last part at Cameron, who only scoffed and shrugged it away.

"Name, age, grade?" Jesse asked, despite witnessing the short Cheerio taking her seat.

"Mr. St. James, you've known my name since the day I was born. There's a video of Mrs. St. James crying while Mami's shooting me out of her you-know-what."

Jesse continued to glare the girl down, crossing his arms as the warning bell for homeroom suddenly rang. A minute or two passed before Letty finally caved.

"Fine. Scarlett Jade Pierce-Lopez, aka Letty. I just turned seventeen, and I'm a junior like Rebecca."

"Who's Rebecca?" Zane asked.

"Our eldest daughter." Rachel replied.

"But I thought they were all triplets?" Ivy asked. "Oh wait, never mind..." She said with laugh, joining in with the others.

"Next?" Jesse offered.

"Hi!" Cameron said with a wave. "I'm Cameron Olivia Cassandra Keller and..."

"Wait a minute, so the reason you haven't told us your middle name is because your initials spell out-"

"Letty!" Rachel interrupted, after realizing just what Letty was hinting at. "Let Cameron finish.'

Letty merely smiled up at Cameron as she shot her the same glare as before. "Anyway, I'm a junior and I'm sixteen years old. I have vitiligo, the very same skin disease that the legendary Michael Jackson himself had before he had passed, which explains the beautiful lighter colored blotches over my beautiful dark skin. I'm an alto and I'm also involved in the Black Student Union as well as the Shonda Rhimes Fan Club. Questions?"

"No, thank you, Cameron." Rachel replied. Cameron smiled back as she took her seat, flipping her wavy black-brown ombre mane with her left hand.

The other four students introduced themselves in front of the new co-directors like Cameron and Letty before them. Mia went right after Cameron, being the only soprano in the group, a fact that both Rachel and Jesse had known previously. Much to Cameron's dismay, Mia and Rachel fangirled together at the fact that Mia was a regular veteran of the drama club, which Rachel was also in charge of running on Fridays.

Ivy was next, who went on a minute rant about how excited she was to be going to school with all of the St. James family members at the same time and how excited she was of getting to know each of the triplets individually. After yet another minute rant about her mother and being on the Cheerios, she included (and almost forgot) that she too was a mezzo-soprano.

Zane figured to hop up next, introducing himself to the couple in a polite, respected manner. Rachel and Jesse learned that Zane was of Japanese, Irish, and Cuban descent, after Jesse asked when Zane brought up the fact that he was one of the two bilingual members of the entire club, the other being the resident Latina Cheerio. He claimed to be a baritenor with a wide range, being the only student to demonstrate his vocal ability before their number as he sung a bit of the chorus of his audition song from freshman year, "Grateful" by _Rita Ora_.

The only sophomore member, Tyler, went last, and reminded "Uncle Jesse" and "Aunt Rachel" about his dancing and the fact that he was on the football team as well as the soccer team with Zane. Zane rolled his envied filled hazel eyes as Rachel practically begged Tyler to pop-and-lock like his father, to which he paid tribute to proudly as the others cheered him on. He was a tenor.

"Alright, so from my understanding, Mr. and Mrs. Meeks said you guys had planned a performance for us?" Rachel asked once Tyler had seated himself.

"Yup, sure did!" Cameron replied, while the others nodded. "Tyler, Zane, go get the fold-able table out of the closet. Ivy, get the cooler out the office. Mia, Letty, and I will set up the chairs."

"Table? Chairs?"

"Cooler?" Jesse asked after his wife.

The students immediately went into action, taking no less than a few seconds to get situated. The heather gray fold-able table that the boys received was circular, allowing all six of the students to sit together. In a clockwise rotation, with Zane at the twelve, the seating arrangement went as followed: Zane, Cameron, Tyler, Letty, Mia, then Ivy. In front of each individual lied a full glass Coke bottle, courtesy of Ivy for setting the table.

"No band? No music player? Just soda bottles?"

"Jesse, I'm sure the kids have thought of something. The music's probably on their smartph-"

"Nope, this is it. I saw a video on YouTube and we adapted it for the six of us." Letty interrupted.

"We all agreed that this would be a good number to showcase our vocals to you for the first time as a Glee Club." Mia added with a bright smile.

"Great, then let's see-" Rachel begun, before Jesse pulled her over to the side. "What now?"

"Remember what I said earlier. No sugar-coating, and don't go easy on them just because they're high-school youths."

"Why would I do such a thing? I'm offended that you even pulled me over to remind me." Rachel whispered back.

"You told all three of our kids that they were the best singers you ever heard when they were only twelve years old?"

"Yeah...but...aren't they?!"

"Yes, the St. James and Berry clans have made beautifully talented offspring, but they're flawed. Rebecca puts too much strain on her belts, Riley's often very pitchy, usually flat, and Ryan couldn't stop singing out of his nose to save our lives." Jesse replied, leading Rachel to dramatically gasp. Immediately, the six looked in the co-directors' direction, who only smiled back before they turned to face each other.

"They'll prove you wrong tomorrow at the auditions and you'll be eating your wor-"

"Our kids are auditioning?"

"You didn't know that?"

"No, not at all."

Meanwhile, the six remaining New Directions members leaned in closer to the table for a last minute huddle.

"Last chance to change the song. Who's with me?" Zane asked.

"What would we change it to?" Tyler then asked.

"We could always use one of the songs we sung from last year's set-lists." Cameron said.

"You mean the songs _you two_ sung from last year's set-list?" Letty reminded.

"Did your brother play another prank and replace all the sugar in your house? Because you sound a little salty."

"Sorry, I don't speak Cow." Letty fired back.

"And I don't speak Pygmy Bitch Latin, so I guess we have a language barrier."

"Guys, can we stop the arguing? We're supposed to be a Glee Club, not a fight club." Tyler said.

Cameron and Letty sighed before halfheartedly saying simultaneously, "Sorry".

"Good enough," Zane commented, "now, are we sticking with the original plan or what?"

"This is Glee Club, not a secret circle. Show us the number already!" Jesse demanded.

The six students backed away from each other then glanced between themselves as to what they were going to do next. With self-assuring shrugs from each other, and an eager smile from Ivy, the New Directions seemed to have to agreed with the number.

"A-five, six, seven..." Cameron counted off.

In sync, the six students begun clapping, before beating on the coke bottles like drums and clinking the bottles with the person on their left then to their right, drumming the instrumental intro that surprised both Jesse and Rachel. Afterwards, the individuals would pass the coke bottle to the person on their right before restarting the ritual.

After one successful go 'round, Letty started singing first.

 _ **Letty:**_  
 _Like a simple lullaby_  
 _Or a kiss to say goodnight_

Cameron's smoky alto blended amazingly well on the lower harmony with Letty's unique and raspy mezzo while Ivy successful sung the higher harmony with her clear, crisp, soft yet somehow strong toned r&b-esque voice.

 ** _Letty with Ivy and Cameron:  
_** _Some things are meant to share with the ones you love_ ** _  
_**

Zane again managed to impress both Rachel and Jesse as his slightly smoky, but bright and strong voice begun singing. Mia and Tyler's voice harmonized just as good as the other half came time for them to pitch in with higher and lower harmonies respectively.

 _ **Zane:**  
An umbrella in a storm_

 _ **Zane with Mia and Tyler:**  
Or a blanket to keep you warm_

 _ **Zane:**  
Some things are meant for those who lift us up_

Zane couldn't help but to smile once he, Letty, and Ivy begun to lead the chorus in a three-part harmony while Cameron, Mia, and Tyler echoed and harmonized for the time being. Both of the co-directors seemed to be enjoying the performance as did the actual performers.

 _ **Letty, Zane, and Ivy (Cameron, Mia, and Tyler):**  
And if there's a song in your heart (if there's a song in your heart), oh oh  
Or if you are dancing in the dark (if you are dancing in the dark), oh oh  
If there's a smile inside then send it along (Oooh, oooh, oooh)_

 _ **Mia:**  
Take a little of your love and pass it on_

In four-part harmonies, Cameron, Letty, Mia and Tyler sung short and sweet "ahs" while Ivy lead this time with her solo, as happy as she could be. Meanwhile, Zane ad-libbed and sung a high-noted run.

 _ **Ivy with New Directions' vocalizing and Zane harmonizing:**  
_ _For a piece of apple pie_  
 _Or a coke in July_  
 _Sometimes you need somebody by your side_

Then Tyler was next. Rachel and Jesse heard Tyler's much matured voice since they heard him sing the last time, in which he was only five years old singing "Happy Birthday" to his mother. His voice still had a light and rather agile tone to it, making him a perfect fit for all songs falling in the R&B genre. While Zane sung the background that Tyler begun previously, Mia then started a run as well.

 _ **Tyler with New Directions' vocalizing and Mia harmonizing:**  
_ _Like the happiness you bring_

 **Tyler with New Directions:**  
 _Or the harmony you sing_

 ** _Tyler with New Directions' vocalizing and Mia harmonizing:_**  
 _Everybody needs some love in their life_

 ** _Ivy, Tyler, and Mia (Letty, Zane, and Cameron):_**  
 _And if there's a song in your heart (if there's a song in your), oh oh_  
 _Or if you are dancing in the dark (if you are dancing in the), oh oh_  
 _If there's a smile inside then send it along (Oooh, oooh, oooh)_

 ** _Mia:_**  
 _Take a little of your love and pass it on_

Taking a quick instrumental break, Coke bottles were thrown and tossed and patty-cakes were delivered as each member turned to their left, then to their right to repeat the child-like action.

After each member slammed their respective bottle down on the table, it was time for Cameron to sing her solo. She didn't seem to resent the number or the performance any longer as she sung along with her Glee Club members with a smile.

 _ **Cameron with New Directions' harmonizing (with New Directions):**  
_ _And every story needs a group_  
 _(Every hug takes two)_  
 _And all the love you give comes back to you ( **New Directions:** back to you), oh oh_

Rachel shot Jesse a hidden furrowed brow once Mia helped Zane lead the next part with her bright, theatrical, soprano.

 _ **Zane and Mia with New Directions:**_  
 _And every partner needs a pair  
_ _Every cake wants to be shared_  
 _Every smile you give goes somewhere_

Tyler had beat the table with his Coke bottle slowly as everyone else had stopped briefly to allow Mia's voice to shine on her own. Jesse couldn't help but to nod at Rachel once Zane sung yet again.

 _ **Mia with New Directions' harmonizing:**_  
 _And if there's a song in your heart, oh oh_

 _ **Zane with New Directions' harmonizing:**_  
 _If you are dancing in the dark, oh oh_

The "Cups" like instrumental to "Pass It On" continued once Mia begun leading the rest of the chorus on her own. _  
_

 _ **Mia with New Directions:**_  
 _If there's a smile inside then send it along_

 _ **Mia:**_  
 _Take a little of your love_

 _ **Tyler:**_  
 _Take a little of your love, yeah_

 _ **Mia:**_  
 _Take a little of your love  
_

 _ **New Directions:**  
And pass it on_ _  
_

The six member Glee Club cheered for themselves once they had finished while Rachel and Jesse didn't hesitate to join them with cheers and smiles either.

"Wow guys, that was-" Rachel begun, before Jesse "cleared his throat" to get his wife's attention. "Sub-par, at best for an amateur show choir but I guess you guys have a lot to learn. You've got the basics down." Rachel continued in a much colder tone, leaving Jesse to cringe.

"Excuse me?" Letty asked, while the others looked confused or offended.

"I can't do this, Jesse. It's not who I am. Honestly guys, I loved it!" Rachel complimented with a smile. New Directions sighed in relief, before giggling, chuckling, and cheering among themselves. "I didn't see anything wrong with it, you guys did a great job with Coke bottles as your only instrument."

"Well with six kids, we could only do so much once the Smythe-Karofskys transferred to Crawford at the last minute." Cameron said.

"The Smythe-Karofskys?" Rachel asked.

"A couple years ago, their dad's law firm wasn't doing so well. Meanwhile, their other dad's club was out of business for renovation so they had to attend public schools for a while and cut back on costs." Mia answered. "And yes, it is Mr. Sebastian and Dave Smythe-Karofsky's kids."

"Of course she'd know everything, you and Clay were bound to be the next 'Romeo and Juliet'. But I don't blame you, Clay has the body of a Greek God." Letty said to Mia, who only shook her head and smiled in denial.

"What about you and Lorelai?" Cameron asked.

Letty didn't hesitate to answer to her Glee Club teammate, to which all of the kids laughed. "Lo was a goddess with her contralto voice, but of course, all of the good girls are straight. I miss her."

"I won't miss Jas though, that crazy bi-"

"Anyway," Jesse said loudly, interrupting Cameron, "like Mrs. St. James, I too enjoyed your performance and the number. It showed off your amazing team chemistry as well as each of your unique voices."

"Give yourselves another hand." Rachel demanded, clapping alongside her Glee Club kids. "So, first thing on the agenda, recruits!"

"That shouldn't be a problem, Mrs. St. James." Zane said with a cocky smirk that most of the others were reciprocating.

"Glee Club isn't as lame as it was back when our parents were our age and dinosaurs roamed the land." Letty continued.

"So why is there only six of you if it isn't lame?" Jesse asked.

"Five of our members did graduate last year." Mia reminded.

"And unless that tragic house fire set your eardrums ablaze and you didn't hear us the first time, Clay, Jas, and Lo had transferred. Until today, last year the New Directions had the least number of members since 2034." Letty said.

"We still have both of the wait-lists from last year in the office to prove it." Cameron included, before high-fiving Letty fiercely.

"Alright then, we get it, you're bad-asses. Excuse us for thinking otherwise!" Jesse said, his hands up in surrender while the others, including Rachel, laughed. "What do you do with the wait lists?"

"Most of this month is reserved for auditions. The first week is for the sign-up sheet auditions and the rest of the month for those we couldn't get to or for some unfortunate reason, couldn't make it." Ivy replied.

"And don't forget the nervous breakdowns or those with stage freight, we give them second chances too." Mia said also.

"How many kids audition at a time?" Rachel asked.

Cameron immediately hopped up out of her seat then to her bag, shuffling through her belongings. "Usually 30 at the start of each semester, but since we only have six members, Cameron herself had the liberty to create a new sign-up sheet for 50 students."

"Thank you." Rachel said, taking a look at the 8x15 white piece of paper with silver, red, and black stars on the sides and the words "NEW DIRECTIONS" written in black in a cool, graphic text. "When do auditions start?"

"Tomorrow." All of the six kids replied in unison.

"Great, so I'll just put this up n-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I can't let you do this, Mrs. St. James! Those kids will eat you alive, no pun intended!" Letty quickly turned around after realizing what she had said, pointing at one Mia who was biting her lips, forcing herself not to laugh as she shook her head. "They're vicious. I would know, I was reaped to do it last year. I almost cut a bitch."

"She's not joking, she literally taped razor blades under her sneakers and almost stabbed me last year. Luckily, she realized she had mistaken me for someone else." Tyler said with a laugh.

"And besides, I have a fun idea that doesn't involve getting you trampled on like Mufasa."

"Like always..." Cameron let out in a sing-songy tone.

Jesse crossed his arms, nodding his head forward in Letty's direction. "Continue."

"I came prepared." She said with a confident smile. Walking over to her belongings, the Cheerio pulled out a sharp pair of scissors from her Cheerio colored bag.

"Letty, resorting to violence is never-"

"Relax, Mrs. St. James, this isn't gonna hurt anyone. Except for maybe Cameron."

Cameron's eyes widened, before she was able to sigh in relief once Letty walked passed her and to the piano where the decorated sign-up sheet laid. With no warning, Letty immediately began cutting up the piece of paper.

"OH HELL NO!" Cameron yelled. Jesse managed to grab her by her wrists as she struggled to get her hands wrapped around Letty's neck.

"I cut the piece of paper in five pieces, ten names on each. Before first period starts, Ivy is going to give an announcement that the parts of the sign up sheet are hidden around the school. Everyone else can pick spots in the school to hide them then to retrieve them at the end of the day tomorrow."

"That's actually not a bad idea. Like a scavenger hunt!" Mia said.

"Cameron just wished you informed her before Cameron wasted 30 minutes of her summer making that masterpiece, only for it to be destroyed." She admitted, after being released. "But, it is a good idea none the less."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Then, I guess we've got a plan! GO TEAM!" Rachel shrieked. Jesse literally held his small wife in his arms from jumping up and down like the little school girl she used to be.

"I know you said she's determined and driven and very enthusiastic and all that jazz, but this woman's had to have done crack at least five times today." Cameron whispered to Letty, who only giggled in response.

* * *

The bell rang, releasing Abby Abrams from the hell that was Geometry. Not that it was too challenging for the short blonde, even though Mr. Rancott had decided to teach on the first day of school; she was 99% sure she'd get at least a B if she slacked off. The torture of being in Geometry had nothing to do with the class itself, rather than the people inside of them.

And their names were Gabriel and Jared Puckerman.

Don't be mistaken, she was friends with both of the twins (very few people were with both) and in a heartbeat would do just about anything for either of the two, but after so much arguing and horse-play from the freshman duo, a human could only take so much.

Strutting out of the classroom and looking down at the school map, she then stopped in her tracks before turning around to find Brendan laughing as he followed behind her to check on his latest prank.

"How did you get a hold of my map? And make it look so convincing?" She asked once he approached her.

"A prankster never tells," Brendan replied, "but let's just say it took a lot of convincing and lying to get a certain older sister of mine to think the school might actually take her new architectural prototype into consideration. How was your first official high-school class?"

"I'm alone with Gabe and Jay, what do you think?"

Brendan sucked his teeth then cringed. "Ouch, sorry. Don't we all have one class together though?"

"I think it was...second period actually, they should be right behind us! It's English." Abby realized, taking out her schedule.

"Letty's wasn't the only school map prototype."

Abby pushed Brendan playfully while he laughed it off. While Abby took her attention to the class schedule in her hand, she then heard what sounded like Brendan getting shoved into the lockers. Immediately, she turned around before sighing in relief.

"I'd kick your ass if Gabe didn't just try to kick mine. You're lucky you're my friend for now." Jay said, his fist scrunched into Brendan's gray v-neck. He playfully shoved Brendan into the locker again, before letting him go and sharing a laugh with him. "And sorry about first period, Gabe was being a prick."

"What'd he do?" Abby asked.

"All I did was ask him who he was texting and suddenly he got all defensive." said another voice from yet another tall, slightly sun-kissed skinned boy with light brown hair that looked awfully familiar. "Dad and I just wanted to know if he got himself a girlfriend at camp."

"So you could dress up as me and steal 'em for yourself?"

"Looking like you is horrible enough, why would I want to be you?" Gabe asked with a chuckle.

"Because it sucks more ass being you."

"Said the dumber twin."

"Said the loser twin!"

"Said the pansy!"

"Said the dead-man walking!"

Brendan didn't waste any time to squeeze himself between the twins, pushing both of them back away from the other with only one hand each. After attempting, they brushed Brendan's hand off of their chests and continued walking on opposite sides of Brendan.

"And that's what I went through in class." Abby said, breaking the short moment of silence. Brendan and the twins laughed alongside the only female of their group and continued doing so until they turned the corner to spot a Cheerio stopping the group in their tracks. Immediately, they all sighed.

"Aww, look at you guys, playing high-school safe, you're so cute! Abby, you should take a picture before your first group slushie facial."

"Dakota, get a life!" Brendan told his dark-haired brother, who only chuckled in response.

"Oh, c'mon, I was just trying to help. The upperclassmen are gonna have a field day with you. Figured to warn you now than later." Kota replied.

"Right because you're not a freshman and you're totally in the clear."

"Shut up, Jay."

"I'm Jay, that's Gabe." He corrected the male Cheerio, before rolling his hazel eyes.

"I'm a Cheerio, and these Neanderthal morons know not to mess with the Dakota Pierce-Lopez. Plus the pros of having a bad-ass older sibling that'll reign hell on anyone that'll get in your way."

"Letty's my sister too, Kota."

"And we've got Albert, so..." The twins said in unison, before fist-pumping each other.

"Not to mention-oh shit, Kaya!" Abby suddenly realized, running past Kota.

The boys followed behind, curious as to where Abby's converses were leading them. After a sharp turn left, Abby, as did the boys, spotted Izzie with her typical sound recorder held up to the Kaya Abrams' mouth. On her right, her closest and best friend, Arielle Puckerman, her shoulder slung over her shorter friend.

The boys waited by the corner while Abby ran to her sister and friend. "Kaya, hi!"

"Camera?" Izzie asked.

Abby sighed. Slinging the camera bag strap in front of her, she slowly took out her camera and pressed record with a nervous smile, while Kaya's smile back at her seemed a bit mocked.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Kota asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, why don't you go find your friends and ask them?" Gabe asked, before giving and receiving a two-way fist pump from/to Brendan and Jay.

"Izzie, I thought-"

"Relax, Abby, I hadn't asked Kaya anything too personal, have I?"

"No," the brunette replied, "only about my drive to school with Dad, the Cheerios, and the New Directions."

"The Cheerios? New Directions?"

"You know, the cheerleaders and this school's Glee Club?" Ari answered.

"No, I mean, what do you have to do with the Cheerios? Or Glee Club?"

"I thought IBI asked the questions and you just held the camera?" Kaya said to her sister. She then turned to Izzie. "Coach Adams and Coach Rosby keep trying to get me to join the Cheerios because I'm a girl and that everyone's afraid of my mother suing the athletic board if I get hurt on the field. Just cause I took gymnastics and dance for nine years doesn't mean I don't wanna get down and dirty with the boys, you know? I am thinking about auditioning for Glee Club. It sounds like fun!"

"You'd look pretty smoking in a Cheerios uniform though."

Abby, Izzie, Ari, Kaya, and the boys (from afar) turned to spot sophomore, Albert Puckerman, the eldest son, leaning on the lockers across from the girls, wearing his typical, devil-may-care smile.

"Didn't I tell you to stop scavenging my friends?'

"And didn't Uncle Jake tell you to wear longer denim shorts? Guess obedience doesn't bode well in our family..." Albert replied to Ari, who only scoffed in response. He then approached Kaya and Ari.

"I'll join the Cheerios when pigs fly."

"Haven't you seen that YouTube video of that piglet on a kite?"

Kaya laughed. "Cheering on the sidelines versus actually playing a game that I enjoy. Tough one, huh?"

"Staying safe versus breaking every other bone in your body? Tough one, huh?" Albert said, even mocking her arms as he "weighed" his options. "I just wanna make sure that Jay doesn't come home to tell me that a small, pretty, girl died during football practice."

"It's a good thing you're here sis, you and Izzie here are the first to catch on video that Mr. Sweet yet Savage has a soul and worries about his friends."

"And is willing to resort to ass kicking if I have to for them." Albert said while keeping his famous, charming smile and a wink of his rich brown left eye, manually turning to camera onto him. "See ya around, Abrams and Abrams. Ari. Nancy Drew." He saluted, not bothering to turn around to wave.

"Camera just died!"

"Camera charging break," Izzie spoke into the recorder, "we'll regroup at lunch, okay? I've got another interview with Mr. St. James hopefully!"

Like that, Izzie was like the wind as she ran past the boys, leaving Abby with Kaya and Ari.

"I thought you said she wouldn't interview me! She's the most obnoxious bit-"

"I said I'd try, there's no controlling Izzie. You know that!" Abby said.

"Just hope she never asks about the inside scoop of the Abrams family. I'll 'try' to keep quiet, okay?" Kaya air-quoted.

Abby sighed. "Okay."

"Now that that's taken care of," Kota said loudly, approaching the girls, "when will _you_ join the Cheerios, Ari?"

"I'll join when Eli Hummel-Anderson's allowed back into this school." Ari said while Kaya agreed with a nod and a laugh as well.

"He is back."

"What?" Ari, Kaya, and Kota all said.

"Izzie, Brendan, and I saw him in the parking lot with his sister and three other new kids. They looked familiar."

"Kinda tan, beautiful brown hair, pretty eyes, and the girls were about my height?" Kota asked.

"Yeah, how'd you-"

"The triplets! Aunt Rachel and Uncle Jesse's kids? Their house caught on fire during the summer..." Kota answered before Abby could finish.

"Oh yeah, my mom wouldn't shut up about it." Ari said.

"Didn't they have a party or something for them?" Kaya asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Abby answered.

"Then I think, Ari and I need to follow in our parents' footsteps with a-"

"BACK TO SCHOOL PARTY!" Ari said louder with Kaya simultaneously, before high-fiving each other violently.

"Yeah, yeah, sounds like fun. Have you seen Eli since then...or the triplets?" Kota turned to Abby and asked in some what of a panic.

"No. Maybe Izzie had-"

"Ugh, you're useless, Double A." Kota rolled his eyes, before strutting past the girls and then the boys in an angered matter, leaving the six confused.

Brendan and the twins then walked up to the rest of the group.

"What was his deal?" Brendan asked the girls, who all shrugged.

"FRESHMEAT!"

Immediately as Abby, Brendan, and the twins had heard the word screamed in the hallway, they felt the icy cold, blue dye number two, slush on their face. The seniors responsible ran with sneers and chuckles and snide remarks as Ari and Kaya stood in shock, nearly inches away from the targets with a few blue spots and splotches on Kaya's varsity jacket and white crop top.

The freshmen had just received their first slushie facial. Never have they felt so humiliated in their life.

"Are you guys okay?" Ari asked.

"Of course, Ari. Why wouldn't we be okay when we've got blueberry Big Quench burning in our eyes?!"

"Calm down, Gabe, it'll come out. C'mon." Kaya reassured, leading the four, temporarily blinded, freshmen into the bathroom to rinse off.

"I guess the Glee Club sign up sheets can wait..." Ari said, a bit down, causing the freshmen to laugh alongside Kaya.

* * *

A class period later and Jay still had a bit of slush dripping from his blue and purple checkered shirt and his jean pockets. So long as most of it was out of his hair and face, the young boy couldn't care any less.

Walking into the locker room, he spotted most, if not all, of the male football players of William McKinley changing into their practice attire for the club/sport/free period that Principal Evans had instituted since being the principal.

Before Jay could even get to his own locker, he was approached by none other than Tyler Chang.

"Let me guess, a few seniors screamed 'Welcome to William McKinley', before they each threw two cups of Big Quench at ya?"

"No, it was freshmeat..." Jay said with a chuckle that Tyler joined in on.

"Here, use this."

Tyler handed Jay a clear, plastic, travel-sized container full of shampoo. Jay nodded, before leaning his head down and cutting on the warm water to wash the rest of the gunk out of his hair.

"Two extra changes of clothes, an extra pair of gym clothes, and a travel sized shampoo container. It'll all be over in a week." Tyler informed, patting Jay's back.

After a solid minute, Jay cut off the water and turned, only to find that Tyler wasn't waiting by his aid.

Wandering through the locker room, Jay spotted Tyler in the far left corner at his locker, changing as he listened to the music on his phone with his headphones. Struggling to fully remove the black v-neck from his porcelain, muscular torso, Jay couldn't help but to stare, biting the inside of his lip. Surely enough, Tyler took off of his shirt and continued going on about his business.

Jay shook his head out of his trance, and waved to get the boy's attention. "Tyler!"

Tyler barely heard the boy and successful caught his shampoo. "Thanks!"

"No, thank you."

Jay walked over to his locker at the other end and quickly begun changing. Unbeknownst to him, that time, Tyler had the wandering eyes and watched Jay quickly unbutton his shirt to then use it as a towel to dry his hair and parts of his face. Tyler wasn't surprised to spot a lean, chiseled, torso and six pack from sports and dance classes that Quinn forced all of her boys into when they were younger. That didn't mean he could keep his jaw shut.

Taking a quick glance to the right, Jay looked Tyler up and down, before Tyler quickly turned away and slammed his locker shut, taking a seat on the pews to await for their captain and quarterback, junior Justin Waugh.

The dirty blond haired boy arrived in merely seconds in his practice uniform, causing the whole locker room to cheer and woo at his arrival.

"LET'S GO TITANS!" Justin yelled, riling up his teammates even more.

The entire football team ran outside and took their usual laps around the football field as loudly as possible with their cheers and yelling, disrupting the Cheerios as Letty led the squad through their warm up routine and stretching.

"Hey, Letty." Justin greeted flirtatiously, after giving her the typical up-down.

"Burn in hell, Justin!" Letty said back, causing her teammates to laugh and his to coo dramatically like an audience track on a sitcom.

"Love it when she's mean." Justin said to Tyler, who only looked confused.

"Oh, you got it all out of your hair." Kaya realized, catching up to Jay and running up to him on his left. "How?"

"Shampoo, Tyler lent some to me." Jay answered, once the whole team stopped and regrouped in the middle of the football field. "I forgot you were on the football team, looks like Albert's coming to all of the games after all."

"What?"

"Nothing..." Jay immediately shook off. "Still doing track?"

"Still needing to breathe everyday?"

"Guess I'll see you in the spring."

"Get use to seeing my backside, because your ass is gonna get smoked."

Doing a few lunges and stretches while he shook his head in denial and laughed, Jay then spotted a familiar bleach blond haired stud with the rest of the Cheerios, Isaac Ryan. Once they caught each others' glance, Jay nodded in his direction while Isaac winked back.

Off guard, Jay and Isaac couldn't help but to flinch once Coach Azimio Adams blew his whistle, getting his football players into shape as they all immediately straightened their postures as if they were in the military.

"Alright, McKinley Titans, last year wasn't as good as we hoped. We lost six games, and didn't even make it to the playoffs, and THAT JUST WON'T STAND!"

"Don't worry, Coach Adams, I've arrived."

Everyone at the football field turned to the right to spot an Eli Hummel-Anderson dressed in a practice uniform as he walked out of the locker room slowly. Everyone begun to whisper and chat among themselves, though a few like Kota seemed too shock in awe to spot the repeat senior in the flesh. Meanwhile, others like Letty and Justin only rolled their eyes and continued about their business.

"Elias, welcome back, you were missed."

"And I certainly missed the field, Coach." Eli said as he accepted the handshake and a quick "man-hug". "So what'd you like to see me do first? I'm in tip top shape thanks to Grand River Academy." He then demonstrated, flexing his large biceps and flashing his abs.

"Dios mio..." Kota let out in Spanish, only to receive a slap on the shoulder from Letty.

"Ha ha, that won't be necessary, Eli." Azimio replied.

"I thought my dads talked to you about a private tryout session for Quarterback?" Eli asked.

"They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Eli asked again, the entire football field quiet. Azimio looked behind him to see all eyes were on him, even the Cheerios were dead silent as they all watched with anticipation, walking closer to huddle around Eli and the coach.

"Titans, laps."

"But we just-"

"LAPS UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE!" Azimio interrupted a student. Without another word, the football team sprinted to the other side of the field. "Cheerios, this concerns none of you. Mind your own."

"And that's our cue to practice our cheers!" Letty said, gathering her guys and gals over to the sidelines.

"I was going to give you your own tryout session at first, Eli, but then-"

"Then what?"

"Justin made a point. If you were to become the Quarterback, just imagine how'd it look to the town? To other schools? To other towns? Our sponsors wouldn't want a certain kind of reputation that you carry around and then that's money away from the school. Your dads seemed to understand."

"Waugh? Waugh said this?!" Eli whispered-yelled. "What about me then? Am I allowed on the team or has Grand River Academy failed to improve upon me as a young adult?"

"Well, I do have one position open."

"Wide receiver? Tight end? Full back? Half-back? I'm very versati-"

"Team manager. Ordering the uniforms, cleats, practice equipment, organizing the locker rooms. Practically my assistant, and since you're a senior, there shouldn't be a problem. What'd you say?"

Eli watched his former team members run past him and Azimio, his friend...well...former friend, Justin leading the pack as he winked in Eli's direction. He grunted. "Sure, Coach."

"Great! Welcome to the team!" Azimio said, patting Eli on the shoulder. "And for the next week, you're also going to be over our hydration services. Carlos got back from Puerto Rico and brought a bad case of the runs with him."

Eli smiled the pain away. "Will do."

Azimio blew the whistle again. "Water up!"

Eli walked over to the table, filling the small dixie cups up with cold water as he passed it halfheartedly to each and every member of the football team. Justin purposefully got in the back of the line so he could be last.

"Did you happen to lose a knife? Because I found one in my back, buddy!"

"Relax, Eli, I'm just looking out for the rest of the team." Justin said. Within one gulp, Justin spat the water back out onto Eli's jersey, who only stood there idly without going ape shit. "That water's disgusting by the way, might wanna change that."

"Why I outta-"

Justin pulled Eli's fist down and held it. "I wouldn't want to take a swing if I were you. Especially with someone that has a detective for a dad and a lawyer for a mom. Military school today, juvie tomorrow. See ya around, water boy."

Eli turned around and punched the stack of stacked pixie cups onto the ground, fuming. This school year was definitely going to be a long one...

* * *

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
 _I don't like your girlfriend!_  
 _No way! No way!_  
 _I think you need a new one_  
 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
 _I could be your girlfriend_  
 _No way! No way!_

It was the last chorus of "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne and the Cheerios continued to dance, flip, and cheer through the first routine they were showcasing to Coach Bree Rosby herself. Much to Azimio's dismay, his team was forced to use half the field while the Cheerios were dancing on the other. She viciously took notes, dressed in a familiar track-suit as she successful wore a poker face while observing her kids. Not even a slight smile of how well her daughter was out there.

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
 _I know that you like me_  
 _No way! No way!_  
 _You know it's not a secret  
 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
 _I want to be your girlfriend_  
 _No way! No way!__

As always, Bree's top four stars stood front and center. From left to right, Ivy, Letty, Evelyn Evans, and Calypso Delgado danced their very hardest and gave it their all to execute the moves as perfectly as possible while wearing the biggest smiles on their faces. The sweat dripping off and drenching a few of the Cheerios was only natural; it wasn't a Cheerios practice session until one of the members had passed out due to fatigue.

While most of the group continued to perform the rather physical demanding routine, Isaac and Kota were the chosen male Cheerios to flip around and about, landing each and every last cartwheel and back flip in sync.

Toward the end of the song, both Isaac and Kota took the main four girls place as they cartwheeled to the back of the clutter of cheerleaders. They were thrown in the air shortly and caught by a few of the male Cheerios.

Thrown up into the air again, a few of the Cheerios hoisted the four girls into the air, Letty being the furthest from the ground. Kota then executed a well triple-flip passed the rest of the group before landing on his knees and holding his closed fists in the air while his older sister held her arms in the same motion mid-air, ending the routine.

More than half of the Cheerios were panting heavily as they awaited their coach's response. She sighed as she took some final notes, before slowing picking up her megaphone. "Wow, guys. I sent you away to Ohio State for cheerleading summer camp only to watch the most boring and basic cheerleading routine in all of history. And I've seen a girl on YouTube storyboard a cheerleading routine with rocks. Are you guys just that bad or do you not care? That's not a rhetorical question, I literally want you tell me so I can be sure to give my two weeks notice since there's no potential for this cheerleading squad anyway."

Furrowing his dark brow, Kota looked up at his sister, who only shook her head as a warning.

"And Dakota, I thought making you the leading man would create an electric chemistry between you and Scarlett, but apparently, you aren't exactly up to speed yet. You're constantly lagging and your timing is way off, you're 3.1 seconds behind the rest of the squad. But no worries, a certain Cheerio captain had the same issue and she's on top now." Bree continued to critique harshly, while Kota looked up again, only to spot a winking Letty down at him. "Overall? D-minus. Ten minute break then onto cardio."

The Cheerios dispersed across the field and headed to the bleachers to converse with friends, sighing in relief that she didn't attempt to tear each individual Cheerio a new one that time around.

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Kota walked up and asked his sister. "I mean, I know I was better than Isaac."

"Definitely," Letty agreed, nodding her head, "but you're too loose and it's slowing you down. Sharpen and tighten your moves, especially your arm movements, and you might even become the next Cheerio captain."

"We might already have our Regionals routine and it's all thanks to Letty, yet again." Ivy said as she and Callie approached the brother-sister duo and sat with them.

"You're joking, right? She hated that routine."

"She's said worse during our Nationals routines and yet, we're still the reigning champs." Callie reassured to the freshman, shrugging her shoulders. "Though I'm pretty sure we'd win in a landslide if a certain chica would stop being so selfish and allow her friend to help choreograph!"

"Callie, for the last time, I can handle it. Why else am I the captain of the Cheerios?" Letty said with a laugh, readjusting her pony.

"And besides, who would Scarlett Pierce-Lopez be if she accepted her friends' charity like a regular person and stepped off her high horse?"

Ivy and Callie cringed as Letty turned around to spot Evie sitting above Kota and the three juniors with a few Cheerios surrounding her. Kota figured best to keep quiet and watch Letty take care of things as per usual.

"I'm sorry, who invited you into this conversation and when did you get your license to judge me?"

Evie giggled, rolling her beautiful blue eyes. "Oh Letty, always on the offensive. You were never one to take jokes lightly."

"And you were never the one to take criticism lightly. Like last year, when you drove Coach Rosby further into insanity as to why the principal's daughter didn't become the captain of the Cheerios and constantly took out her resentment against moi."

"You might be very supercilious now but high-school only lasts so long."

"Shouldn't you be saying that to yourself, you self-conceited bitch?" Letty shot up, turning to face the brunette.

"I wouldn't want to initiate an altercation when you're only 3'2 and have no proper training in kick-boxing."

Before Letty could pounce, Ivy and Callie grabbed the short girl by the waist and the shoulders respectively while Evie cracked her knuckles with a proud, smug grin that Letty wanted to punch off.

"C'mon guys, the four of us use to be the best of friends. Can't we put this behind us?" Callie suggested to a struggling Letty that wanted release.

"You know, Callie, I'd find your suggestion more appealing if you and Tweedle-Ditz Two actually made an attempt to talk to me last year instead of alienating me and choosing Letty's side."

"Because you're clearly in the wrong! It's not her fault that she's clearly the more desirable one!" Kota chimed in unexpectedly.

"Is that why she's managed to stay single since second semester, freshman year?" Evie said with a chuckle.

"Well excuse me for not sleeping with half of the football team and the new water boy!"

"Silent practice! One more word and I'm confiscating cell phones, and you can all thank Scarlett and Evelyn!" Bree yelled into her microphone, causing it to screech into everyone's ears. Kota, like practically every other Cheerio, sent glares toward the duo's direction, who only scoffed in response before Letty turned, sat down, and crossed her arms.

The rest of the practice was quiet as Bree demanded, and very tense and somewhat awkward from the daggers that Letty and Evie were giving. If looks could kill, that Cheerios practice would've been a massacre.

Afterwards, Letty and Callie strolled to halls together as Letty was headed to A.P European History. She barely kept her breakfast down at the sight of what her fourth period class was. Stupid college credits.

"Seriously, though, I miss the Pretty Little Liars! We made a great team, and no one would dare mess with the four of us! At least think about reconstruction!"

"Reconciliation, Callie," Letty corrected, "and I might think about it."

"Great! Have fun in there!" Callie perked up, patting her friend on her shoulder.

"It's A.P European History, I'll be surprised if I don't fall into a coma in there. See ya at lunch?"

"Definitely. See ya girlie!"

Callie took off power-walking past Letty down the hallway, before turning around and taking a sharp right once she realized she went in the wrong direction, getting Letty to laugh.

Walking into the classroom, Letty immediately moaned at the two pieces of folded paper that stood on each of the tables and a few students that walked around said tables to find their first name and last initial written on one of the sheets of paper.

Mrs. Bell had assigned seats to juniors...

Walking to the middle of the room, Letty then found her name at the table beside...

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Nice to see you too, Letty." Evie sighed alongside Letty.

The Cheerio slammed herself down onto the seat next to Evie, then slid as far right as possible. As more students entered the classroom, a few of the jocks immediately began cooing and laughing at the sight of the two girls sitting together.

"Looks like things are gonna get heated..."

"That'll be one hot cat-fight. Maybe they'll even tear off their uniforms in front of us, and we all know Letty rolls both ways..."

"I bet it'd be more titillating if one of us were Laura, huh, Jason? I mean, one can only assume that you had the hots for your younger step-sister after we all caught you making out with her at that Halloween party last year. I guess I can understand, your parents have only been married for eight years now?" Evie said without skipping a beat, getting nearly everyone in the classroom to coo and laugh.

"At least I'm not dying alone a vapid, prude bitch like you!" He shot back, high-fiving the rest of his clique.

"True, because you'll always have your ten best buddies wherever you go!" Letty turned around, wiggling her ten fingers with a smug smile once she heard the expected coos and laughs that hushed Jason for good.

Evie didn't hesitate to laugh alongside Letty either. "Callie was painstakingly right, we do make a great team."

"Ugh, she talked to you too?" Letty asked, before the two shared another laugh.

"It would be nice if we were civil for a change, instead of at each other's throats."

"Agreed." Letty nodded. "Civil?"

"Civil." Evie said, accepting Letty's handshake that then turned into a high-five. "We could be civil at lunch. Same spot?"

"Definitely. I'll text Callie."

The bell rang once the elderly woman strolled inside the classroom with a stack of papers while Letty was distracted with her cellphone.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Bell and this is A.P European History. If you belong elsewhere, scram, we've got a lot to go through today and I don't have time for shenanigans."

"Shenanigans? That word is as old as my mom." Evie whispered to Letty, causing her to giggle as her brown eyes were still glued onto the conversation via text that she had with Callie.

"With the papers and tests you'll be taking, this class will have an undergraduate teacher assistant...who finally decided to show. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Elliott Anderson!"

The young, attractive, 22 year old walked in casually with a plain t-shirt, a cardigan sweater, khakis, and a pair of doc Martens his gay uncles had bought him a few Christmases ago as well as his shoulder book bag. His muscular build and tanned skin made him to be a young, teacher assistant on a high school television show. The hazel eyes were icing on the cake, he was literally tall, dark, and handsome. The girls were swoon.

"Hello class, I'm Elliott Anderson, you may all refer to me as Elliott, Mr. Anderson's my father." He greeted to the class, walking to the front. He spotted the Cheerio texting on her phone. "Phones away, eyes up front."

"Oh, I'm-" Letty looked up, before her eyes widened in fear. "I'm sorry."

"Elliott, confiscate the phone, we'll have to make an example out of Miss Pierce-Lopez."

"Uh, right. Gotta learn the consequences of your actions, you understand, Miss Pierce-Lopez?"

He slowly walked up to the girl and lent his hand out to receive the cell-phone. Immediately Letty gave it up, without looking the new history teacher assistant in the eye.

"Yup."

"Wow." Evie whispered in admiration to Letty again, who only awkwardly giggled it off.

"In at least five hundred words, I want you all to write about your favorite historical fact you've learned so far. Elliott will collect them in ten minutes."

The entire class moaned in resentment as they all retrieved pencils and pieces of paper out of their book-bags. This was going to be a long class..

* * *

"What the hell is this?!"

Harmony and Hunter both turned to the sound of their eldest daughter, Michelle Clarington, as she stormed through the entrance doors of the Carmel High auditorium during the school's free period. The senior spotted with her bright blue eyes her female teammates dressed in navy blue dresses with the American Flag designed strapped heels, the boys in a white button down, navy slacks, black dress shoes, and red suspenders.

"Mischa, well-"

"This is a Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal. We were going to tell you after school, but, you've already figured this out. We've decided that there needed to be a change in lead vocals and captaincy." Hunter said.

"And why is that?" Mischa asked.

"We felt that you and your brother worked better as a unit rather than a solo act. No offense." Harmony said with a genuine smile and a nervous giggle.

"So you're kicking me to the curb because Micah left?"

"He didn't leave, he's just taking a break." Harmony said.

"In the meanwhile, we're trying things out with Cassie."

The jet black haired girl known as Cassandra Mitchell wiggled her fingers to Mischa, who scoffed in response. "Like she can take my place."

"And yet, I became the new captain of Vocal Adrenaline anyway..." Cassie replied.

"You can't even a hold a candle to what I can do alone, Cassandra. Once Micah comes back, you'll be rightfully put back into your place, upstage right." Mischa said with a smug smirk, flipping her loose, dark chocolate curls with her hand.

"I hope you didn't have a big breakfast, because after you see this number I put together on my own, you'll be eating your words for lunch, Michelle." Cassie said with a forced smile. "'Make It In America', from the top!" She yelled to her teammates.

The other twenty-two members of Vocal Adrenaline got in position backstage, leaving Cassie center stage alone, her hands on her hips as she titled her head down, waiting for the music to begin.

The somewhat vintage yet techno pop intro track begun as the harsh white light of the spotlight glistened on Cassie's olive toned skin. Mischa slammed herself into the next available audience seat she could find, slouching as she started to watch the performance with a furrowed brow and anticipation.

Cassie then titled her head up and faced the audience as she started singing.

 _ **Cassie:**  
Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street_  
 _Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_  
 _I'm just trying to make it in America_

She continued dancing on her own until the boys spun out from backstage, joining her in dance and song as they backed her up. While Hunter's reaction seemed unreadable, Harmony enjoyed the performance thus far as she nodded her head with a faint smile. Mischa could've almost puked.

 _Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_

 _ **Cassie with Vocal Adrenaline Boys:**_  
 _Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert_  
 _And I'm dying to make it in America_

The rest of the girls then joined Cassie and the guys on stage for the chorus. While the others were partnered off and dancing alongside their assigned partner, Cassie walked to the front of the stage to dance on her own and lead her teammates through the dance heavy number.

 _ **Cassie with Vocal Adrenaline:**_  
 _I wanna taste the sun_  
 _Cause baby I'm born to run_  
 _I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

 _I, I wanna show some skin_  
 _Yeah baby I need the ocean_  
 _And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion_  
 _I want to make it in America_  
 _Make it in America  
_

The girls danced minimally as far back as possible while Cassie danced with each male individual in Vocal Adrenaline shortly during the bridge.

 _ **Cassie:**  
I can feel the sweat dripping down my face_  
 _I can hear my heart as it starts to race_  
 _Yeah sometimes this world's such a lonely place_  
 _If I just push on I know that_

The girls then approached Cassie and the boys while the entire, very professional seeking Glee Club decided to sing and clap through the first half of the last run-through of the chorus as a whole rather than having Cassie leading them. Mischa moaned quietly to herself once she saw the very apparent smile on her mother's face; Vocal Adrenaline seemed to perform better without her or her brother.

 _ **Vocal Adrenaline:**_  
 _I wanna taste the sun_  
 _Cause baby I'm born to run_  
 _I got a feeling that I'm not the only one_

The beat picked up while the Glee Club continued with rather advanced choreography that even included three guys cartwheeling and back-flipping about. And despite the fact that Cassie was an alto, the strong, powerhouse singer had been able to hit a few of the higher notes in her belts and runs that really added some of the icing on the Vocal Adrenaline cake.

 _ **Vocal Adrenaline (Cassie):**_  
 _I,(I) I wanna show some skin (Show some skin)_  
 _Baby I need the ocean_  
 _And you can't stop me ( **with Cassie** : now I've got my heart in motion)_

 **Cassie with Vocal Adrenaline:**  
 _I wanna make it in America_

 _ **Cassie:**_  
 _Make it in America_

 _ **Vocal Adrenaline:**  
Make it in America_

The performance ended with two of the guys hoisting Cassie up as if she were a cheerleader (like she'd ever be caught in a cheerleading uniform), throwing her fist up in the air with her left hand on her hip with a huge, bright, smiling show face.

Harmony and Hunter applauded and gave a standing ovation while Mischa only responded with two half-hearted loud claps, looking rather unimpressed by the impressive number.

"Great number, Cassie." Harmony praised.

"I'll be honest, it was an eight and we need a ten. But you've got potential, Mitchell, and clearly, we didn't make a mistake in picking you as this Glee Club's new captain and lead vocal."

"I actually want to talk to you about that." Cassie managed to say in between pants and breaths once the show choir dispersed across the stage.

Mischa immediately furrowed her brow at the junior while she continued to listen.

"Vocal Adrenaline is filled with many talented singers and dancers aside from just me. Hell, this entire school is just filled with so much talent and yet we don't showcase it."

"We only showcase the best, that's how it's always been. We aren't amateurs." Mischa chimed in.

"Continue, please." Hunter allowed.

"I did some research on the top four Glee Clubs that placed last year. They're talented, full of heart, and they don't just feature one or two singers. Like the New Directions, for example."

"The New Directions aren't the only show choir to feature more two or more singers, why them specifically?" Hunter asked.

"Considering the talent they already have and the new talents to come, as well as their new choir directors to mold them, Mr. and Mrs. St. James themselves, they could potentially become one of our biggest rivals this year at Nationals. If we want to beat them, I can't do it alone. And who knows, maybe Mischa, Micah, and a few others could share the spotlight to make Vocal Adrenaline a stronger, cohesive, show choir?"

Both Harmony and Hunter nodded in approval, then at each other.

"I was also thinking about the possibility of bringing new talent into the group with open auditions."

Mischa merely giggled at the confusion found on both Hunter and Harmony's faces. How preposterous it would be to bring in new, raw, talent into a show choir rather than silent recruiting...

"Not that it's a bad idea, Cassie, but-"

"It's a bad idea." Hunter interrupted his wife. "Just about every other kid in this school dreams of being simply a background dancer, lip syncing to the routines at Nationals in New York this year. It'd attract too many people and we simply wouldn't have the time for it."

Cassie nodded. "Fair enough. I guess you're right. I would like to make one last suggestion though, as captain."

"Yes?" Harmony asked.

"We should keep an eye on the New Directions, I have a feeling that they'll be the ones to top this year." Cassie said with a determined smile.

* * *

By lunch time, Riley had still caused a good amount of her new peers to walk in the other direction if they even thought she was approaching. At first, she seemed a bit cocky as to how easily she had shaken everyone up but after realizing that no one bothered to try giving her just a bit of small talk that she tried to initiate, she felt kind of lonely.

Walking into the cafeteria, she spotted many glances and stares but could barely make out the murmurs.

"It's probably because I'm the new kid, stay calm..." She thought to herself, getting in line to pay for her lunch.

After paying for her tray, she turned behind her only to find a vast majority still watching her as if she were some of criminal, causing little Riley to look rather confused. Sure she deemed herself a bad-ass but not a criminal, or at least not as bad as Eli...

Slowly strolling through the cafeteria, she almost immediately walked into a familiar face, who's devil-may-care smile only grew bigger once he realized just who stood in front of him.

"You take smoking to another level..."

"I told you a million times since you were in the fifth grade. I even told you at both of our Bar Mitzvot, you have no chance with me!"

Albert laughed. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"Huh?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Riley!"

Both Riley and Albert turned at the sound of a familiar voice to discover Kota running up behind Riley.

"Hey, Kota. Where's the fire?"

Both Albert and Kota laughed along with the nearby tables who giggled and chuckled to themselves. "And why's that so funny?"

"Wow, most mean new girl rumors are usually told to the new girl by now. They must be scared of you."

"What Ricky Martin means is, they believe you set your last house on fire on purpose." Albert said in a hush.

"Wh-mmmh!" Riley begun to yell, before Kota covered her mouth. Kota and Albert lightly pulled on Riley's black crop top and leaned her against the closest wall without dropping her tray. Afterwards, Kota removed his hand. "What the hell? Who started it?" She whispered yelled.

"This isn't New York, it's Lima. Small town rumors turn into huge scandals within just hours. Adapt or die." Kota replied.

"It was probably Ryan or Rebecca."

"Wh-how do you figure it to be them?" Riley asked.

"Look where they're both sitting and then you tell me."

Riley scanned, looking past the crowds of students until she spotted one of her familiar siblings at the table. It was Rebecca, seated beside Letty, Callie, Ivy, Evie, Justin, and a few other jocks, Cheerios, and other seemingly popular students, laughing alongside them and having a rather swell time.

After rolling her eyes before Rebecca could catch her glance, she looked away to look for Ryan, only to come up short and unsuccessful until the trio heard a loud group of girls laughing in unison, spotting Ryan to be the cause.

"Had to climb her way to the top somehow, and she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who'll sleep with any guy that winks her way..." Kota said.

"Ugh, whatever, I just wanna eat my lunch. Let's find a table." Riley shrugged off. Kota and Albert nodded in agreement, before the three strolled through the cafeteria. Turning around, Riley started walking backwards to face the boys. "I mean, Rebecca wouldn't do that to me. She's too 'Mother Theresa' to sta-"

Before Riley could finish the sentence, her back abruptly met with the shoulder of another taller female, knocking the unknown girl onto the floor. Kota and Albert, upon realizing who it was, widened their eyes in shock and stayed quiet. Wiping the tiny bit of tomato soup with her grilled cheese off her shirt with a napkin, she then placed her tray down and turned around.

"Sorry about that, I didn't watch where-"

"Where you were going? Yeah, _I_ could see that." The girl interrupted, brushing off the crumbs off her cropped collard shirt while lying on the floor.

"If _you_ could see that, then we wouldn't be here, would we?"

"You know what?" The girl immediately shot up. Turning around to give Riley a piece of her mind, she suddenly became speechless. In a daze, the girl tried her best to keep her mouth shut but failed doing so.

"Waiting..." Riley said, crossing her arms as she glared the girl down. But the other girl didn't seem to notice the glare, rather than the pretty mint color of Riley's eyes. As she stood in front of the taller girl, Riley's glare softened slowly once she took in the unknown girl's full appearance. She was rather pretty, despite the sporty tomboy get-up.

"I...uh...never mind. Sorry for running into you." The girl apologized, before stuffing her hands in her varsity jacket and quickly strutting past Riley and the boys. Within less than a second, the girl walked right past the trio then turned left and laughed nervously, ducking her head and keeping her striking blue eyes focused on her sneakers.

"Holy shit, how are you still alive?" Kota asked.

"Just because she's 6'5..."

"5'9." Albert corrected.

"Doesn't mean shit. If she wanted to rumble, we could've rumbled."

"You would've got your ass handed to you, that's Sutton Bailey." Albert said.

"And?" Riley asked, finding a table and taking her seat. Albert and Kota did the same, sitting on her left and right respectively.

"You seen her, she's intimidating as fuck!"

"They don't call her Wolf for nothing, you know. The Pretty Little Liars wouldn't even mess with her and Evie knows how to kick-box..." Kota added.

"The t.v show?"

"You've been here for half a day and you don't know who the Pretty Little Liars are? Hopeless..."

"Bailey's no joke. She's the best athlete in Lima, probably in all of Ohio. Last year, the guys and girls' soccer teams here played against each other to raise money for charity. Final score? Five to nothing, girls won. Me or Tyler couldn't score against her. Not even the captain himself, Zane Cruz!"

"And I'm supposed to be surprised by that because she's a girl goalie and you three suck?"

"That did sound a bit sexist..." Kota nodded in agreement.

"Why are you still here? Beat it, frosh."

"Fat chance, Puckerman. If you want me to leave, make me."

"That can be arranged." Albert slowly stood up, leering the freshman boy down before Riley dragged Albert down by his denim jacket.

"If Sutton's supposed to be this bad-ass chick, why'd she look like a deer in headlights just a minute ago?"

"Maybe she's sick?" Kota suggested.

"Ha, right. Explain the last basketball game of the season last year when she was down with the flu and pulled a MJ." Albert said. "Maybe she likes you?"

"Funny." Riley laughed off, before taking a drink of her bottled fruit punch.

"No, he's actually serious," Kota said, "Sutton's a lesbian."

Riley then starting coughing, choking on what seemed to be the tiniest drop of liquid in the world. The harsh coughs came to an end nearly a few seconds later. Riley then exhaled. "What?"

"Yeah, she's a lesbian, sadly. That's one less chick for me..."

"That, I would agree with. She'd be the kind of girl I'd want if we were both straight. Wavy long caramel hair, tall, tan, athletic, smart..."

"Okay, I get it, she's a goddess. So what if she likes me? Not much she can do about it, and she's probably too into sports to even know what a date is." Riley said. Kota and Albert sent each other cautious glances before looking back at the junior. "Aren't you guys gonna eat lunch too or are you trying to starve yourselves like Calvin Klein models?"

"You two!" Albert yelled, snapping at and spotting two tall senior boys. He beckoned them with both of his hands and without second guessing, they listened. "Thanks for delivering our lunches."

"You're joking..."

"Does it look I'm joking?" Albert asked in a much colder tone, before slamming his fist down onto the table. Riley and Kota both jumped as did the seniors. After glancing between each other, the two seniors dropped their trays on the table before heading out to the courtyard, leaving Albert with a satisfied yet smug smile on his face. "You owe me, you're welcome."

"I could've gotten my own lunch; unlike you, I don't have to bully it out of anyone to do it."

"No 'thank you, Albert'?"

"You left me with whatever this school identified as spaghetti!"

"You ungrateful little bast-"

"HEY!" Riley spoke up as she slammed her palms on the table that time around. "Chill, I swear you guys argue more than I do with my own siblings."

"I'd kill myself if I were your brother..."

"Who knows? Maybe Dad's the sperm donor! I'll plan the funeral for ya, bro." Albert snapped back, before smiling mockingly at the freshman, who did the same.

"There you are!" Eli said at the entrance of the courtyard, approaching the trio. "Kota, what happened to telling Riley to meet me outside?"

"Something came up, sorry 'bout it." Kota said with a giggle. "Guess you'll have to sit with us then..."

"Well then, do you mind if we sit with you?"

"Who's we?" Riley, Kota, and Albert all asked.

"Guys, over here!" Eli said and then mouthed, snapping and pointing at the table. Two different senior males approached the group and sat down on Eli's left and right once he got himself situated. One with light brown hair and pale skin and the other with dark blonde, almost brown hair, with tan skin and brown eyes who was almost as tall as Albert, who stood at a lingering 6' even.

"And their names are?" Kota asked.

"Henry." The lighter haired boy spoke up first.

"And I'm Josh."

"The name's Albert."

"I'm Kota."

"And that's the girl who set her house on fire..." Eli finished with a laugh that the boys all joined in while Riley shrugged it off and sighed.

* * *

"Mia, what in God's name are you doing with your hair?" Cameron asked, walking over to Mia, who struggled to decided just exactly what she wanted to do with it.

It was 12:30 p.m, which meant the students at William McKinley only had thirty minutes left until lunch was over. During that stretch of time, each year, the New Directions would put on a number for the students on the first day to attract as many auditions as possible. Considering that there were only six students, they could use as many as possible.

"Dutch braid or casual messy ponytail?"

"Neither, just wear your hair down. It looks much better that way with your costume." Cameron replied.

Ditching the floral sleeveless print dress and the jumper, Mia was now wearing a graphic, brightly colored hoodie with baby blue denim high waist shorts and sneakers instead of her black boots. The others' costumes matched a similar, urban street theme , only with bright neon pinks, blues, and other colors that Cameron put together last year.

"But hair in your face is so unprofessional, no one will take it seriously."

"The song we're performing is called 'Crazy Kids'. I highly think anyone's gonna take it seriously, Mia." Zane said, fixing the gold chain that lied on Zane's pink tank top.

"Sorry I'm late." Letty apologized, walking in the choir room with her eyes fixated on a text message that she just couldn't shake off. "Is everyone ready?"

"Everyone except Dorothy here." Cameron said.

"The hair?" Letty asked. Mia nodded her head, causing Letty to laugh as she approached her friend.

"Isn't the reason the Cheerios wear their hair in a tight pony is so they won't get it in their face?" Mia asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." Letty shrugged. "But, I think your ensemble would look good with the messy side ponytail and my sunglasses." She suggested, already tying the auburn brown hair into said hairstyle for Mia and then teasing it.

"Why the sunglasses?" She asked once Letty covered her eyes.

"Hides the innocence of those big blue eyes of yours."

"I'm just a little worried of what Mr. and Mrs. St. James are gonna think. We should've told them about our second number." Ivy said, pacing the same five tiles back and forth. Mia nodded in agreement.

"She does have a point, they may not approve it." Tyler agreed.

"You cannot be serious. We put on a number every year during lunch, they're not gonna care. And if so, oh well."

"All of that work would be for nothing if we don't go on now." Zane added, causing Cameron to smile. The other four looked among themselves and shrugged.

Letty sighed heavily. "Then let's do this..."

Tyler, Mia, and Ivy then followed right behind Letty as they headed to the cafeteria, while Cameron and Zane did the same, not far behind the group of four.

"Thanks for that, we make a good team." Cameron said, smiling.

"Uh, no problem." Zane replied, scratching his head. "You know, you deserve it."

"We deserve it, we've worked so hard."

"Yeah..."

* * *

"So you've both never been in Lima before? Where are you from?" Kota asked.

"We're both from New York." Henry said while Josh nodded.

Riley's eyes widened, an almost slight smile curling on her lips. "So am I. Why'd you move?"

"Well, I heard there was something pretty hot coming to Lima." Henry answered directly at the only girl at the table with a blink of one of his piercing blue eyes. He then laughed alongside everyone else at the rest of the table.

"He said he had to move because of his dad's job." Eli said.

"Military?" Albert asked.

"Nah, my dad's a Computer Systems Analyst. He moves wherever a business needs him. First job out of state."

Everyone nodded before turning their direction toward Josh. "My dad and I, uh, moved to be closer to my grandmother. She needs help around the house every now and then."

"What about your mom?" Eli asked with a furrowed look.

"She passed when I was only six."

"Oh, I'm...uh...sorry." Eli struggled to let out, looking down at the ground.

"It's okay."

"Fifteen minutes left. I didn't think they'd wait this late." Kota said.

"Who?" Josh and Riley asked.

"Glee Club's supposed to be performing today. They always do during lunch on the first day." Albert said with a mouth full of tater tots.

"Well, I don't see Letty or Ivy at the table." Kota said.

"And I don't see Mia anywhere either." Eli said, rotating like an owl.

"Are they any good?" Henry then asked.

"Actually-"

Kota was then cut off by the sound of whistling and an acoustic guitar that seemed to come from the courtyard outside. After a few murmurs and such, the cafeteria fell silent. Many of the students wore anticipated smiles on their faces, while many of the teachers wore confused expressions.

Zane seemingly appeared out of nowhere, standing onto a table as he started singing the chorus as the student body shortly cheered and wooed loudly.

 **Zane:**  
 _Hello, wherever you are_  
 _Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?_

Tyler stood on a table across from the cafeteria, walking across various tables to approach Zane as the student body cheered for him as well.

 _ **Tyler:** **  
**Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars_  
 _And we don't give a what cause that's just who we are **  
**_

Both Zane and Tyler hopped off the table and paraded and circled around other various tables and students as the song continued.

 ** _Zane:  
_** _And we are, we are we are, we are we are_  
 _The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids_ ** _  
_**

 _ **Tyler:**_  
 _And we are, we are we are, we are we are_  
 _The crazy kids, we are the_

Zane and Tyler both whisper-yelled in a monotone, almost robotic-like fashion as they pointed at the front entrance of the cafeteria.

 _ **Zane and Tyler:**_  
 _We are the crazy people_

Cameron strutted inside through the front entrance, violently pushing the doors open as she started rapping while Zane and Tyler danced around.

 _ **Cameron:**  
I see ya in the club, showin' Ke$ha love_  
 _They trippin' on them them them that be hatin'_

 _ **Cameron (with Zane and Tyler):**_  
 _Catch a dub, catch a (deuces)_  
 _Ya'll hatins (useless)_  
 _It's such a (nuisance)_

As Cameron continued to prance around the cafeteria with the boys, she headed to the courtyard entrance, where half the students outside waited by the surrounding area to hear the performance. She made it outside, the audience parting like the red sea while Zane, Tyler, and many other students from the cafeteria weren't far behind.

 _Ya'll chickens keep your (two cents)_  
 _And keep your dollars, keep your loot  
_

All eyes then fell on Ivy, Letty, and Mia as they ran down the famous courtyard stairs, body rolling against the stair-rails in a rhythmic fashion. Ivy's rapping was just up to par with Cameron's, if not better, as she continued down the stairs then to the tables with her right hand on her hip.

"Sisters kicking ass." Eli said, nodding his head to the beat as he fist-pumped the freshman once the group finally made it outside.

"Where'd Henry go?" Josh asked.

"Don't know..." Eli realized, quickly glancing through the sea of students surrounding them. He then shrugged it off casually.

 _ **Ivy (with Zane and Tyler):**  
I'm fresher than that (Gucci)_  
 _Them boys, they want my ( **with Letty and Mia:** coochie)_  
 _I say no, I'm no (hoochie)_

The three girls climbed onto the tables and posed dramatically and fiercely, appropriately and successfully capturing the theme. Mia even briefly revealed her eyes and shot the audience a wink of her right eye.

"They are killing it!" Rebecca complimented with a laugh as she approached Riley's right side. Riley attempted to laugh back, before letting her eyes wander. She then spotted Henry, firmly holding a short, younger girl's hand by the courtyard entrance. Despite the shocked and tense look found in the girl's brown eyes, she shared many physical traits with Henry.

 _Your home girl hatin', I say ( **with Letty and Mia:** who she?)_  
 _Ke$ha don't give two (whats)_  
 _I came to start that ( **with Letty and Mia:** ruckus)_  
 _And ya wanna party (with us)_  
 _'Cause we crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy  
_

The six students met in the middle at the same, long, rectangular table, dancing, while the other students at said table hauled ass with their lunches.

 **Zane:**  
 _Hello, wherever you are_  
 _Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?_

From the two story stairwell entrance inside the school building, Rachel and Jesse ran to the edge of the stairwell to spot their Glee Club students putting on a number after hearing students yelling about it in the hallways. Rachel wanted to scream, but she didn't know if it were to cheer on her kids or to scold them while she listened to Zane and Tyler harmonize a bit in the chorus.

"Do you think we could get in trouble for this?" Jesse asked.

"Sam shouldn't be too uptight, we performed these kinds of numbers all the time." Rachel reassured with a nervous smile down onto the six member Glee Club.

"I don't think Sam's the one we should worry about."

"Huh?"

 _ **Zane with Tyler:  
** Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars_  
 _And we don't give a what cause that's just who we are_

Despite the beautiful harmonies that the six had sung to Rachel and Jesse earlier that day, the group decided to sing the rest of the chorus in a beautiful unison. At the point of the other kids, the students yelled the last five words of the chorus just as the New Directions had hoped.

 _ **New Directions:**  
_ _And we are, we are we are, we are we are_  
 _The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids  
And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are_  
 _The crazy kids, we are the_

 _ **Student Body:**_  
 _We are the crazy people!  
_

The New Directions hopped off the table and went for other tables for each of the individuals to kneel on their own while Letty sung her small solo part, standing. The students' cheers, whistles, and applause only seemed to grow louder.

 _ **Letty with New Directions harmonizing:**  
This is all we got and then it's gone_  
 _You call us the crazy ones_  
 _But we gon' keep on dancin' 'til the dawn  
_

Mia then shot up and jumped onto Letty's table to join her as they did a bit of back and forth, dancing and rubbing against each other's backs.

 _ **Mia:**  
'Cause you know the party never ends_

 _ **Letty:**  
And tomorrow we gonna do it again  
We the ones that play hard  
_

 _ **Mia:**  
We live hard  
_

 _ **Letty:**  
We love hard  
_

The students growled even louder as Letty and Mia belted out in unison, especially Rebecca, causing Riley to clench her ear. Kota and Eli again high-fived each other at how well their sisters were performing together.

 _ **Letty and Mia:**  
We light up the dark_

Mia went back to her table, then kneeled as the band and the Glee Club became quiet for a few seconds. After those few seconds, the New Directions stood up in sync with the saying of only one word and a wave.

 _ **New Directions:**  
Hello  
_

The Glee Club went on acapella as they, along with the jazz band, started a steady clap that only increased in speed once practically everyone in the courtyard joined in. Rachel and Jesse tapped their foot to the beat, despite their mixed feelings of the number.

Mia lead the first half of the chorus this time, while Letty harmonized with a higher harmony like Tyler with Zane.

 _ **Mia:**  
Wherever you are  
Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?  
_

 _ **Mia with Letty:**  
Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars  
And we don't give a what 'cause that's just who we are  
_

The six students beckoned everyone out in the courtyard to join them in song as they continued to dance and jump on the tables.

 _ **New Directions with Student Body:**  
And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids  
And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, we are the_

 ** _New Directions:_**  
 _We are the crazy people_

Had it not been for the fact that the students were already standing, the New Directions would've received a screaming, standing ovation that Rachel and Jesse were polite enough to join in on. A performance was a performance after all.

"That answer your question?" Albert asked Josh, who only laughed in response while still clapping.

"Wow, that was just so...pow!" Rebecca said to Riley, then adding a few other explosive sounds and gestures with her hands, causing Riley to shoot her sister a. "You know?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Are you mad at me?"

Riley gave Rebecca a quick up-down, before looking Rebecca right in her eyes. She seemed genuine. Or at the very least, genuinely concerned. "No, just had an off day."

"Oh...okay. I'll catch you at home if you want help with your audition. See ya!" Rebecca saluted to Riley and the rest of the group, before walking back inside to her table with the others.

"So it was Ryan, then?" Kota asked.

"Or everyone just heard about the fire in the news. Oh well..." Riley said with a shrug.

* * *

"I walked by Uncle Jesse in the hall before I went to go change, he didn't seem too happy." Tyler warned his fellow Glee Clubbers, who all stood idly by Letty's locker as she and Ivy tied their back into their up-dos while the rest of the students headed off to their fourth period class.

"We can't be in that much trouble." Cameron said.

"Will all of the New Directions' members meet Mr. and Mrs. St. James at the school office's door?" The secretary announced over the intercom, causing all six stomachs to drop.

"We're screwed." Letty said in a sing-song tone.

While receiving high-fives and compliments from various students in the hallway, the six students slowly and hesitantly made their way to face Rachel and Jesse at the office door. The married couple both had their arms folded, successfully portraying a poker face in front of the obviously nervous students.

"Mrs. St. James and I were called in to wait for Principal Evans later. Anyone wanna take a guess as to why?"

"To catch up and relive the glory days?"

"No, Letty. In fact, he'd like to talk to us about the New Directions' performance during lunch today. Maybe you've seen it?" Jesse answered.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had another number planned this afternoon?" Rachel cut straight to the point, dropping her charade.

"We rehearsed the number for three weekends straight during the summer, we didn't think we needed any help or direction." Zane said, shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"If the world we're living in went by that logic, all of the orphans would roam the streets like every night was a scene in 'The Purge'."

"Coming from my own personal experience in New Directions, there are many times where my former classmates and I thought we knew what was best when in fact it was terrible."

"Like the 'Tik Tok' number?"

"Yes Mia, like the 'Tik Tok' number." Rachel said, cringing at the reminder. "If this is going to work, there cannot be anymore secrets between us. We have to communicate. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." The New Directions all said in unison.

"Also, I'd like to say...you guys rocked out there!" Rachel praised with a huge smile that Jesse caught as well, leaving the Glee Club to cheer and clap on their own with each other.

"I have a few notes as well as personal critiques, starting with Zane Cruz. You-"

"Rachel! Jesse!" Sam yelled down the hallway, before power-walking to shake hands with his employees and old friends. "Hi kids, great number!"

"Thanks!" They all replied with a smile. Without a word, the six dispersed to leave the three adults alone.

"Ah, those were the days." Sam said, watching the kids walking down the hallways. "Right, shall we?"

Rachel and Jesse nodded as the trio walked inside, waved at the secretary at her desk, then got seated as usual. Sam spun around in his chair in a child-like fashion, kicking his feet about twice before facing the married couple again. He lied his face onto the palm of the hand while humming and slowly tapping a pen onto his desk. "Sorry, I do the spin for everyone. To lighten the mood."

"Um, any reason you brought us in here today?" Rachel asked.

"I wanna talk Glee Club." Sam replied, nodding. "I see a lot of potential here with the kids. And with you guys steering the wheel, I could see big things for this school. More sponsors, more artistic outlets, the effects that Glee Club could have on this school are endl-"

"Principal Evans, hi!" Bree said, shocking Rachel and Jesse as they spotted the Cheerios coach power-walking inside the office unannounced. Jesse nudged his head in Bree's direction, only leaving his wife confused. "Gina told me that you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, take a seat." Sam said, gesturing to the third chair on Rachel's left. "Bree, this is Rachel and Jesse. Rachel and Jesse, this is Ivy's mom, Bree."

"Oh, hi!" Bree greeted, shaking hands with both halves of the married couple after taking a seat. "I'm Bree Rosby. That's with two e's, not like the funky cheese. It's a pleasure to meet you, Principal Evans had told me so much about you."

"Hi! Ivy's such a talented performer from what I've seen. You should be proud!" Rachel said.

"I am!" Bree said with a huge, bright smile in a tone that seemed...off... "What can I help you with Sam?"

"This is sort of a bad news, good news, type of situation." Sam started, spinning in his chair again. "Bree, I'm cutting the yearly Cheerios budget by three percent and I'm giving it to the Glee Club."

"Excuse me?" Bree asked coldly. "When's the last time that Glee Club ever won anything?"

"They've made it to Nationals every year for the past six years in a row. The choir room is full of Sectional and Regional trophies they won." Rachel replied, too nervous to even look directly at the woman as her eyes were focused on her oxford shoes.

"And how many are those trophies are first place National trophies? They haven't been able to place in the top three for the past decade, while my Cheerios and I have worked hard on retaining our eight-year consecutive win. We're National champs! This is egregious!"

"Bree, it's only by three percent. You and the Cheerios have made enough to make do on your own. Three percent won't kill you." Sam reassured.

"Tell that to the confetti canons, the five star dry cleaners, and the refrigerated sparkling bottled water on our Cheerio designed buses. What's next? Cutting the Hamilton Hills Hotel reservations for Nationals?"

"You already have reservations for Nationals?"

"So does Vocal Adrenaline. It's a bit of a motivational tactic. Very motivational." Jesse explained to Rachel.

"Anyway, my decision is final. I'm sorry, Bree."

"I don't accept, you'll be sorry, Sam." Bree said, slowly standing from her chair. She turned to Rachel and Jesse. "And as for you two, I'd be careful not to cross me again."

"Again? We had nothing to-"

"Ssh!" Bree interrupted Rachel. "You heard me, St. James. Don't. Cross. Me. Got it? Good!" She warned, before shrugging and smiling as she exited the office in a surprisingly calm manner.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that you guys are doing a good job! Keep it up, this year's definitely going to be something special, huh?"

"Yeah." Rachel attempted to laugh off along Jesse.

"Can't wait!" Jesse added with forced smile.

* * *

"Laps!" Bree yelled after blowing her whistle, ordering her fourth period gym class around as she slammed herself down onto the bleachers. Folding her arms violently, she angrily glared down the students, taking out her frustration on them silently.

Rapidly tapping her right foot, she stopped at a vibration she felt near the corresponding theme. Reaching into the pockets of her track suit, she retrieved her cellphone and read the new text-message.

It read:

 **Looks like the rivalry between the inspiring, strong Cheerios Coach and the untalented, insane, Glee Club Director has reincarnated. Justice must prevail. If you want your 3% back, you're gonna have to fight for it. You're gonna have to get dirty. You're gonna have to do whatever, and possibly whoever, it takes to get back on top where you and the Cheerios belong.**

 **I'd be more than happy to be your mentor through this. With my former knowledge on past mistakes, and a fresh, new pair of creatively, cruel eyes, we'd be unstoppable. The perfect dream team. Call if you're interested in seeing the demise of GLEE CLUB! FOR GOOD!**

Bree was at first, confused, as to how someone other than Rachel, Jesse, or Sam could've known about the three percent loss in her budget, before an evil sneer had curled her lips as she bit the inside of her bottom lip.

Suddenly, Bree replied:

 **I'm in ;)**

* * *

And that's the chapter. I didn't get to feature just as much as I wanted to, seeing as how this chapter's 21,000+ words already but that won't be much of a problem.

So what do you think? Did I do your character justice? Any favorites other than your own? Who do you think is texting Bree? And how? And how will Vocal Adrenaline survive without the twins? And will the New Directions adapt to the teaching stylings of Rachel and Jesse?

So much to ask and answer, yet so little time. Try the tumblr and ask the characters themselves. ;)

Anyway, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry I couldn't squeeze in everyone's character, and after re-reading this thing like 12,000 times, I seemed to feature a few more than others but next chapter and the following after shouldn't be as much of a problem.

Review please!:) I really wanna know what you guys think and I'd love to hear the criticism. Also, do you guys like a chapter with this length or the former chapters like before?

 **Songs featured belong to the rightful singers and writers, and I own nothing Glee/Fox related.**

 **Featured Songs:**

Pass It On - Kurt Schneider by New Directions

Make It In America - Victoria Justice by Vocal Adrenaline

Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne, dance number for the Cheerios

Crazy Kids - Ke$ha by New Directions


End file.
